


Let's Go Back to the Start

by AvaCelt



Series: EXO Hipster!AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the things Luhan says come true. When that happens, everyone remembers that even the most commonly believed things aren’t always true. And when that happens, the truth becomes too much to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “The Scientist," by Coldplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely [graphic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/886276/chapters/1708490) to accompany the fic, by Monoire.

“ _Aren’t you a little too young to be here?” A teenaged boy with dark hair and dark eyes peered at the figure lying face down on the mud in the middle of the playground._

_The figure groaned. “I… I was trying to find someone.” The figure admitted shakily. The taller boy lent the figure a hand and helped him up._

_The boy stared at his knee and pointed at the offending limb. “It’s bleeding. You should go get that cleaned up.”_

_The boy with the mud caked on his face, shirt, shorts and half-bare legs quickly looked down and up. “But I have to find him,” he griped._

“ _Find who?” The taller boy questioned._

“ _My-”_

“ _-HEY, FATTY! OMMA SAID THAT IF YOU DON’T COME HOME IN FIVE MINUTES, SHE’LL THROW ALL YOUR STUFF OUT THE WINDOW!”_

_The taller boy looked behind the chunky, dirty male and spotted a younger boy, maybe thirteen years old, holding his hands at his hips and smirking nastily. “Is that who you were looking for?”_

_The short, chubby figure nodded weakly. “Yeah. Um… thank you for helping me up.” The figure bowed politely and turned towards the younger teen who was waiting impatiently for him._

“ _Wait!” The taller boy called. He grabbed onto the plump boy’s arm. “Let’s meet up here tomorrow after school.” he suggested. “I’m new and I don’t know much about the place.”_

_The smaller boy shakily turned back to the younger boy who was throwing them both metaphorical daggers. “I-I don’t know about that,” he said hastily. “Sorry. Y-you’ll have to find someone else.” Thick fingers easily pried off the taller boy’s thin ones, and the boy went hobbling after the screeching boy who threatened to tell a certain omma about how stupid the chunky boy was and that he was dirty, stinky, and definitely the worst person on the planet ever._

_The taller boy just let his shoulders droop and turned the other way- out of the playground and back towards his lonely apartment._

**_~*~_ **

 “ _Hey, wait!”_

_The tall boy with the gaunt face and thin limbs turned back to the short boy with the bandaged knee running hastily through the halls. The taller boy gasped. “You’re older than me?”_

_The chubby boy blinked and looked down at the badge stitched on the breast of his school shirt and looked at the design emblazoned on the taller boy’s shirt. He blinked and smiled. “I’m fifteen years old,” he said proudly. “But I’m a second year.”_

_The younger boy scratched his head. “I’m a first year… but I’m fourteen.” He chewed his bottom lip. “I’m on scholarship here, and I’m kind of con-”_

“ _I’m sorry about yesterday,” the chubby boy interrupted. “I’m sorry,” he said again, and bowed politely. “Can I make it up to you today? Let’s go into the market after school.” The chubby boy coughed into his hands. “… if you want to, of course.”_

_The taller boy looked around and saw that the lunch bell had stopped and that the only students in the hall were them. He blushed furiously and began scratching his head faster until a pudgy hand closed over his wrist. The taller boy blinked dazedly, his mouth set in a silent **oh**._

“ _It’s OK if you don’t want to,” the boy said reassuringly._

_But the taller boy wanted to. He did; he did. “Y-yes. Uh, let’s go after school. I really need to find a place to shop for food without emptying my funds,” he muttered darkly underneath his breath._

“ _You’re Chinese, aren’t you?” The pudgy boy asked, and frowned when the tall boy nodded meekly. “Yeah, the ajumma gets like that.” A brighter, more defiant smile played on the chubby boy’s face. “But I’ll find you better places. And since you’re on scholarship, I’m guessing you’re here alone?”_

“ _You catch on quickly,” the taller boy mumbled._

_The shorter boy beamed. “Let’s go. I’ll buy you some pudding.”_

_And they walked to the cafeteria, side by side._

**_~*~_ **

_The tall boy hid behind the playground pillar, his thin limbs and straight posture easily hidden as he eavesdropped on the conversation between the two males._

“ _She can’t kick you out because you’re only seventeen, but don’t fucking think you’re going to get approval for whatever internships and scholarships you need without her consent! She won’t do it,” the younger male, the one with the dark hair and the light brown eyes, seethed._

“ _I have appa for that,” the latter, about the same height but heavier, replied calmly. “And I’ll quit my job. I’ll quit my job, and then appa won’t have to hear omma ye-”_

_The younger boy howled with laughter, interrupting the elder’s words. “You are so fucking pathetic,” he managed to get out after about thirty seconds. The taller boy from behind the pillar clenched his fists together. “You’re not coming back.” He said seriously. “Because if you do, she’s going to kick appa out. And **stop calling her omma**. She’s not your mother!” He screeched loud enough for the tall boy behind the pillar to jump. He peered at the scene again and saw the older boy’s shocked face._

“ _She- she can’t! What did appa do!?”_

“ _He cheated on her and had you! That’s what he fucking did,” the younger boy growled, poking his chest harshly._

_Whatever light was left in the elder’s eyes dissipated with the words. He stiffened. “I thought… appa said she was OK-”_

“ _She’s never going to be **OK**  with you around,” the younger boy threw his hands into the air and kicked the wooden chips on the ground beneath them. The streetlights flickered above them, and the tall boy observing them from behind the pillar wondered if it was already past midnight._

“ _But she said-” The taller boy tried to plead._

“ _ **Why are you still here**?” The screech sent night birds fluttering into the air in the mildly deserted play ground. “Why!?” The elder struggled to get words across, and that sent the younger man into fits of maniacal laughter. So harsh, so dilapidated that passerbys gave the fifteen year old youth pitiful glances before moving on with their lives._

_The taller boy also felt pity. He didn’t want to, but he did._

“ _She promises to send money every month,” he whispered desperately after a full minute of heaving laughter. “Why can’t you just fucking agree? Why are you hellbent on sticking around when **we don’t want you**?”_

“ _But appa. Who’s going to take care of hi-”_

_Rough fingers grasped the heavier man’s collar and slammed him into the pillar the tall boy was hiding behind. He cowered on the floor and cocooned himself into a ball. He shut his eyes and listened closely._

“ _Can’t you see?” The younger man croaked. The tall boy thinks he might start to cry. “You’re making it worse for him. He-” The boy punched the pillar and it shook. The tall boy shivered silently. “You’re making it worse for **everyone**. She’ll only stop if you go! So just go!”_

_Sobs. Heartwrenching sobs. The older man is oddly silent. The tall boy behind the pillar now desperately wanted to hear **his**  voice._

_But it was the younger man again. “Every month. She’ll send you enough money to vacation in Seoul every day for the rest of your life if you go. Appa will come to see you wherever you go,” he promised shakily. “Just go. You have to go. If you don’t…” The boy’s breathing got harsher, and the tall boy behind the pillar heaved a heavy sigh._

“ _I’ll make you go,” the tall boy heard the formerly boy say. “I’ll make you go, you fat sack of shit. Go live with that fucking boyfriend of yours,” he laughed cruelly. “The one that walks around like a bitch and clings on to you like his life depends on it? Go live with him. I’ll tell her to send a stipend for him too, for being friends with a homewrecking bastard like you.”_

_The tall boy behind the pillar rose. He’d had enough. But when he tried to reveal himself, he heard the familiar, soothing voice return._

“ _I’ll go.” He deadpanned. No sorrow, no gratefulness. “Let me get my stuff, and I’ll go.”_

_The tall boy could almost **hear**  the smirk come to the younger boy’s lips. “It’s already on the lawn. She threw your stuff out the window,” he jeered, and the tall boy clenched his fists again but the heavy man was silent. “And she signed that paper for you to finish high school some place in Seoul. And she paid the first month’s bill. Take that as the greatest gift she’ll ever give you, asshole. That’s all you’ll ever be able to leech off my mother!”_

_More silence. It took an entirety of ten minutes for the seething boy to calm down and finally let go of the heavyset man pinned against the pillar. Once they were a sufficient amount of space away from each other, as the taller boy observed, he decided he would show himself._

_But he stopped. He stopped when he saw the ghostly pale face of the boy that had become his best friend in the two short years they’d known each other. His eyes were hollow, and his body limp and unmoving._

“ _What the fuck are you waiting for?” The fifteen year old roared. “Get your shit and go!”_

_Go where? To the tall boy’s apartment of course, as the tall boy had given him a copy of the keys the past year. But where afterwards? The tall boy did not know._

“ _OK,” he heavyset man answered listlessly. Together but yards apart, the fifteen year old and the seventeen year old trudged back to the mansion three hills over, overlooking the forest that led towards the cliffs and the waterside._

_The sixteen year old boy went to sit on a swing for a little bit. A little bit turned into two hours, and then he went to his tiny apartment. He opened the door to see the heavy boy’s stuff neatly piled in a corner, with a sticky note with a sad face plastered on it._

_That night he didn’t come back._

**_~*~_ **

“ _I got into the Seoul Business Academy,” the taller boy chirped. “Kind of late, but I only have two years left and they’re the best! My father knows the headmaster really well.”_

_The chubby boy smiled patiently. “That’s wonderful.”  
_

“ _You can come with me,” he said a few minutes later, digging into the cake like his life depended on it._

_The chubby boy blanched and choked on his bread. “W-what?”_

“ _You can still pull out of that other school and have your tuition money reimbursed,” the tall boy informed through a mouthful of sweet goodness. “I checked.”_

“ _I can’t go anywhere without parental consent,” the chubby boy scolded. “And she won’t transfer monies right no-”_

“ _Didn’t I just say my father knows the headmaster?” The tall boy bit back. “The social sciences academy is right next to the business building. We’ll be together again. Same lunch period, same gym period, same prep time. Nothing will be different, except the color of our blazers.”_

_The boy with the swollen cheeks laughed hesitantly. “You know I can’t do that,” he soothed gently. “It would mea-”_

“ _-it would mean abandoning them like they abandoned you,” the tall boy finished for him. “Your father’s never going to visit you because he’s sick and he fears her, and you **know**  that,” the tall boy seethed. The shorter man gawked at him, shock imprinted on his face. “And that brat will  **never** call you. And it won’t be like you’re leaving without any assurance that you’re still breathing. That money will be reimbursed right back into her account, and then she can say good riddance that you didn’t run off with her hard-earned won,” he whispered bitterly._

_The shorter boy’s expressions changed quickly. “No!” He barked. “I’m not going to stoop that low!”_

“ _But it’s not stooping low- you’re showing them you can do it!” He yelled back. The other teens at their bench gave them awkward looks before scampering away. “You can do it! Hell, you’ve been doing it all your life, and you’ve been doing it alone. But now you have **me**.” He gripped the shorter man’s arms tightly. “And I’ll never abandon you.” He seethed. “I swear. I’ll die before I ever leave you behind. You’re my brother, and brothers don’t throw each other to the side just because they can’t stand up to a  **witch**.”_

_The shorter boy gawked but softened in the tall boy’s hand. He looked down on his lap, bread forgotten and eyes wet with tears._

_The tall boy pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed slow circles awkwardly on his back as the latter sobbed into his chest. He whispered soothing words, promises he’d eventually fulfill in the future, and gave him the rest of his cake. They ate for the rest of their time in silence._

_For the next two weeks, the chubby boy ignored the tall boy’s constant badgering and pretended he never agreed to cut off his blood family. Three weeks into their civil war, the older man gave in and agreed. But the condition stated that **only**  if he could keep in contact with the fifteen year old, first year attending the arts academy in the wealthy sector of the Pusan region where the tall boy lived the past two years. The tall boy begrudgingly agreed, and it was the last day before their train to Seoul and the wonderful academies the tall boy had gotten them both into._

_**Crack!** _

_It took three fully grown men to hold the tall boy back because he was dangerous when he was livid, and livid was what he was when he witnessed the fifteen year old sock his older brother in the face in public._

“ _I told you to fucking leave me alone, faggot! What part of that don’t you **understand**!?”_

_A week later, the tall boy would tell the short boy I-told-you-so. But that particular day- that particular day he seethed. He seethed, and grunted, and yelled at the other three teens to let him go because he was going to punch in the fifteen year old twat’s face and rip his ears off and crush his balls underneath his neatly polished boot._

_But instead, the tall boy’s best friend nodded numbly and stumbled away from the heaving younger. The three teens let the tall boy go, and the tall boy cursed the fifteen year old misery for the rest of his life, and ran after the hobbling older man._

_A week later, the I-told-you-so happened in their shared apartment after a long day of classes. The older man graduated with honors a little while later and got himself into one of the best universities in the country- right in the heart of Seoul. The tall boy followed right after._

_A few years later, they switched apartments and ended up in south Seoul, struggling to make ends meet and trying to finish their graduate work. But they managed, and landed jobs, and the tall boy was stalked relentlessly by a Thai company for a little while before the older man, baby fat gone from everywhere but his cheeks, slapped a lawsuit on them and easily won._

_A few years after that, they ended up in Hong Kong of all places, and the tall boy lost his virginity to a weird cafe owner, and the older man ended up marrying a Korean primary school teacher and the wedding was glorious and the tall boy was the best man and things just ended up being the best for both of them as they made more friends and lived more contently. They still had their chicken, and the tall boy still drank his orange juice, and the older man downed his beer. The tall boy then hit thirty, finally, and things were just perfect and OK and the older man was OK and his wife was OK and everything was just OK._

_The last time they spoke of the family the older man had left behind was when the tall boy had said I-told-you-so and the older man had nodded in agreement, the saddest smile touching his lips. The tall boy kept an eye on him, and noticed that he never called, never looked for, or even attempted to approach them again. That made the older man sad and angry for a few months, and many a time, he almost caved and attempted to run back to the appa that didn’t even try to find him. But eventually, that passed as well._

_But all that was fourteen years ago, and since then, they were happy. The happiest, the tall boy would confirm, they ever were. And the tall boy had decided, fourteen long years ago, that happy they would remain because that was the least he could do for his brother._

*******

“Hey, Luhan,” Tao tapped his shoulder lightly. “Are you cheating on Yixing?”

The cafe owner gagged on his cold water. “The fuck did you say?”

Wu Fan punched Tao in the arm. Hard. The panda-eyed man wailed in agony as a bruise began to form underneath his frock coat.

“Don’t be rude, Taozi,” Luhan cooed, winking at Wu Fan’s chuckling form. “And no,” he assured. “I’m definitely not cheating on my crazy, work-obsessed, chicken fanatic boyfriend.”

“Then why is that dude always sitting at the counter stall?” Tao demanded, crossing his arms across his chest. “And he’s  _always_  here. Seriously!”

“Has anyone ever thought that the guy might be a stalker,” one of the baristas noted.

“He’s very handsome,” Joon Myun said carefully from behind his coffee cup.

Tao’s eyes brightened as an idea lit itself in his head. Wu Fan groaned and began babbling. “Tao, no. Oh my god, Luhan do som-”

“Joon Myun.” Tao called authoritatively. Joon Myun looked up meekly at the towering figure. “Go get that man’s phone number,” he enunciated. “ _Now._ ”

He didn’t need any more encouragement, and Wu Fan viciously kicked the panda-eyed CEO in the shin and he howled in pain and hopped on one foot for a good minute before collapsing on one of the couches. Joon Myun walked shakily over to the blank faced figure dressed entirely in block colors. Black jacket, dark blue jeans, a dark brown shirt underneath and what looked like a simple watch. The barista stalled his misfortune for a minute by giving him another refill and collecting another wad of bills from him before scampering off. Wu Fan rolled up his sleeves, ready to usher in high hell if Joon Myun was threatened, and Luhan watched about silently as it all unfolded.

A minute later, Joon Myun came back and morosely flopped down on the chair and buried his head in his hands.

“Wu Fan, no! OH MY GOD, SOMEONE STOP THE TREE!”

That was one of the baristas, and Luhan jumped over his own damn counter and tackled the six feet tall Canadian basketball player to the tile flooring.

“Explain, Joon Myun, explain!” Luhan called desperately as Wu Fan thrashed underneath him and Tao whispered prayers for his bruised limbs.

“He’s straight,” Joon Myun wailed.

And everything went quiet.

“… oh.” Luhan slid off Wu Fan as he picked himself up, brushed the dirt off his shirt and pants, and sat down at the counter. He took a sip of his latte. “This is good, Luhan,” he noted.

Luhan cursed his soul, his future children, and his bank account. Joon Myun and a barista helped up the fallen cafe owner and meekly returned to their business as other occupants of the cafe gave them judging looks.

“He’s straight?” Tao cocked his head to the side. “Well… could he be stalking one of the baristas then?”

“This would be an opportune moment for Min Seok to appear.” Luhan sighed, back behind his counter and sipping his cold water languidly. “Give him twenty four hours to observe the creeper, and he’d have his name, birth date, and prefecture identity number pit, pat, done and done.”

“But he’s still at the beach,” Tao whined. He shook his head furiously. “He needs to come back, or I  _will_ cut his paychek in half.”

“No, you won’t,” one of the baristas snorted.

“Your man-crush is too obvious,” Luhan drawled. Wu Fan threw the cafe owner a dirty look, and he replied with a it’s-true-tho expression.

“You can’t replace Yixing,” Joon Myun told Tao politely. “He’s his BFF forever and ever and then some.”

“Preach,” Luhan agreed, and even Wu Fan had to nod silently.

“B-but,” Tao started, but then Joon Myun poked the man in the stomach and he looked to see the accountant pointing at the stranger who’d intrigued the shit out of them.

He rose and placed some more crisp bills on the counter. Luhan snapped at his waiters, and the men scuttled by and peeked at the bills and reported immediately to their superior/lord/king/cafe!Jesus.

“Hundreds,” one of them gawked.

“He’s loaded, boss.” The other gushed.

The two accountants, the cafe’s Jesus, the firm’s CEO, and an assortment of baristas and waiters watched as the mysterious man turned their way. They gasped. He didn’t look at them, directly, but he was facing them now as he was placing his wallet back.

“He’s hot.” Luhan blinked, in complete awe. “I mean, I see him and stuff, but he’s not gone till closing, and I always leave a half hour before closing so I don’t really  _see_  him. He’s fucking _gorgeous_.”

“Is he wearing eyeliner?” One of the barista’s asked shakily, awestruck at the figure in front of her.

“No,” Joon Myun cleared. “He has naturally smoky eyes,” he added dreamily.

“Why didn’t any of your night waitresses say anything about him?” Tao clipped, absolutely scandalized.

“Maybe he’s stalking one of them,” threw in one of the waiters.

And at that, the group nodded their heads absently in agreement. But as the figure brushed off his shirt, and straightened the collar of his leather jacket, they all shook their heads in unison.

“He’s been waiting,” Wu Fan noted. “And watching.”

“And  _damn_  does he look familiar,” Tao crowed viciously. “Who the fuck is this man? Why doesn’t he work for me? By the end of this fucking week, he _better_ be working for me,” he ground out angrily.

Wu Fan threw him a nasty look and then rubbed his temples. “I thought he reminded me of someone,” he said thoughtfully. “I put a finger on it last week, but I let it go because it’s not possible.”

Joon Myun blinked. “Who, hyung? Who could it be?”

“I thought it wa-”

The door bell chimed. All heads turned to the entrance and the attractive stranger with the smoky eyes and wind torn hair and the clean and pressed clothes was forgotten entirely by all but one.

“Hyung!”

“A _ha_!”

“Finally, you’ve returned!”

“Baozi!”

The four professionals pounced on Kim Min Seok and sent him tumbling to the floor. He died momentarily with a umph.

“Boss, you’re crushing him.”

“Mrs. Kim is going to kill you all.”

“OH MY GOD, THE TREE’S KILLING HIM SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE.”

Once they clambered off one by one, Kim Min Seok rubbed his eyes and looked around dazedly at the others.

“Oh, I’m alive,” he noted. He brightened up and smiled, still sitting on the floor. “Hi, all.”

“Don’t even leave us like that ever again,” Tao threatened dangerously. “I’m going to have to have a talk with Mi Lee.”

“Stop being so clingy, ugly bish,” Wu Fan muttered.

“Speak for yourself, tree,” Luhan drawled.

“We missed you, hyung,” Joon Myun beamed.

Min Seok chuckled and ruffled the accountant’s hair. He allowed his coffee-break friends to hoist him off the floor and brushed himself clean while Luhan jumped back over his counter and began pouring him a tall glass of iced tea. They chatted and chuckled and Mi Lee was coming in after a little bit and he’d return to work tomorrow and everyone just laughed and crowded around the smiling attorney like moths to a flame. And that was exactly what he was- a bright, and ever-present flame in their chests that made their hearts swell and want to squish his wonderful cheeks. He brought them all together- from clingy overlords, to meek waiters, and sassy baristas, a towering giant, a content and perpetually smiling accountant, and a cafe Jesus with hipster glasses he didn’t even need.

It was after ten minutes of incessant chatter later that Min Seok caught the unfamiliar jacket-wearing figure behind a blabbing Tao and an equally blabbing waiter. He shrugged it off and took a sip of his drink instead and focused on Luhan who was telling him how he planned to get Joon Myun and his sexy friend Kyu Hyun together once and for all because that had to be the most hipster pairing in  _all_ of Hong Kong and damn it, he would make it happen whether or not the tree agreed to the sentiment.

Then Tao planted a kiss on an unsuspecting Wu Fan’s cheek and one of the waiters gagged as Luhan rolled his eyes and Wu Fan burned red.

“That’s only because Yixing-sshi is still in Changsha,” muttered Joon Myun to Min Seok, and he nodded in agreement as Luhan morosely twirled the straw in his glass of water.

But at the end of the counter, almost ten tables away from where Min Seok and his group laughed and ate and drank, there stood a man who looked solemnly upon the scene in front of him.

And after another twenty minutes, Joon Myun poked Min Seok in the shoulder. “He’s still staring,” he whispered into his ear as the ruckus around them continued.

Min Seok blinked and peered over a chattering Luhan to see someone standing firmly in place at the end of the counter. Roughly his height, darkly dressed, but his face was a blur since so many people were moving around since the lunch bell hit and Min Seok needed peace and quiet. So he stood up as Joon Myun, the only attentive figure, watched him go as the rest were being rambunctious with the others. Even Wu Fan was too busy being coddled and prodded with pecan cake to notice.

It only took seven seconds to get a clear view. It took five more for Kim Min Seok to stop breathing and just  _stop_.

Halfway to the end of the counter, he just stopped. Joon Myun blinked. Wu Fan finally caught notice and pushed Tao off. Luhan rose an eyebrow as he finished pouring a customer her cup of coffee.

The dark clad figure walked slowly towards him, as if on baby feet. And Joon Myun, looking back and forth between the two, finally realized what Wu Fan had realized. And Wu Fan rolled up his sleeves and got ready to pounce no matter how handsome the stranger was.

But even he stalled and Tao gawked as Min Seok just  _stood still_  as an expression they’d never seen before graced his pale face and dry lips. And his eyes. They were haunted.

Luhan cleared his throat and walked around behind the counter and out. He trudged towards Min Seok and was about to get him back, until a strong hand- Tao’s- caught him. The man with the hooded eyes shook his head and Luhan hitched a breath. The stranger was still coming closer, and now everyone who cared were looking on as slow steps took the average height stranger to their resident attorney.

It was only when they stood steps from each other that Kim Min Seok began to breathe again, and everyone who cared saw because his chest heaved. He heaved and took the longest breath in his life, and Luhan swore he saw tears prickle his eyes and Wu Fan’s fists were clenched so tightly that Tao had to wrap an arm around his waist and tell him to  _calm down_.

Seventy or eighty odd strangers in the cafe bustled around and chatted and sipped their drinks without giving a damn about the figures in the front. Occasionally, a woman would glance at the handsome strangers and smile, or a man would smirk and fix his tie, ready to slip his number to one of the daring yet gorgeous professionals.

No one but they, the ones who cared for Kim Min Seok, saw the happening. The stranger with the dark eyes and blank look perked up his lips. He smiled. He smiled so sadly that it physically hurt Joon Myun to look because that’s how  _he_  smiled.

Everyone who didn’t care, didn’t care. But those who did stood shocked out of their minds when the stranger enveloped the attorney into a hug.

And they stood, for a full minute, not once moving. Arms wrapped around Kim Min Seok’s shoulder, pressing him against a warm chest. Yet Kim Min Seok didn’t move to wrap his own around the latter, but that didn’t matter because the latter was just happy hugging him.

Kim Min Seok finally made him let go. And when he made him let go, he looked him in the eye. And they stood, and Kim Min Seok hitched a breath and just  _stared._

The stranger coughed and produced a chuckle. “I thought you weren’t here,” he began. And his voice was melodic and Joon Myun felt uncomfortable looking at someone so ethereal. And the stranger looked like he was about to cry, but he didn’t. He held them back successfully, and just  _smiled_.

“I thought I wouldn’t find you here,” he began again, and all those who cared inched forward, but the two in the middle neither noticed nor did they care to. “I thought…” Another laugh, and it was sweet and so heartbreaking. “I thought for sure you were here. Here in this city. But then I couldn’t find you at the building across the street, or Mi Lee-sshi’s address so I waited here… Shit.” He laughed again and bit his upper lip and nodded contently. “I found you. Do you…” His eyes flickered nervously about as he tried to keep up his smile “-remember me?”

“Jong Dae-ah,” Min Seok answered automatically.

The stranger- Jong Dae- just laughed. Laughed and clasped his hands together once- just once. “I wouldn’t put it past you to forget,” he chuckled, and immediately, the sadness returned. “You… you probably haven’t forgotten,” he said hastily, but shook his head. “But that doesn’t matter now,” he assured. “I’m here to fix things,” he assured. “I’m here to fix things for good. I’m here to make you proud of me.”

And at that, Luhan coughed. Loudly.

“Jong Dae-sshi,” the cafe owner cooed. “Come join us for a drink.”

“Min Seok’s straight,” Tao deadpanned. “And married.”

“Shut up,” Wu Fan growled. “Can’t you see that they’re br-”

The doorbell chimed as someone entered, interrupting Wu Fan. But the newcomer just laughed out loud at Wu Fan’s almost-exclamation and Min Seok simply stood. And finally,  _finally_ he said something.

“There’s nothing to fix,” he deadpanned. At that, all laughter and smiles ceased. The newcomer looked at him, the solemnity returning to his features. “You can go home now,” he continued carefully. “Thank you for taking the time to find me.”

“I understand,” the man nodded. But something new came over his features- something steely. “But I’m not giving up because  _everything_ needs to be fixed.”

And then Min Seok broke. “You can’t just come into my life like this and tell me things to be fixed. Not right now. Not after all this time.” He ground out, his voice so soft, so deadly.

The latter’s expression matched Min Seok. Wu Fan expected him to retaliate and got his fists ready. “I don’t expect you to believe me.”

And that did it.

“Why don’t you to talk it out in the back?” Luhan suggested. “This seems to be a priv-”

“-did you think I came here thinking you’ve forgotten everything?” The stranger asked softly, cutting Luhan off. “I knew you wouldn’t forget. You can’t. You didn’t forget what I told you,” he laughed bitterly, and it hurt Joon Myun to hear such a heartbreaking tone. “You didn’t forget it, and you listened. You _listened_  to every word I said.”

“Do you blame me?” Min Seok demanded, his fists clenched and voice hoarse. “Do you blame me for doing as I was told?”

“… no.” He said truthfully. “I don’t. You switched countries. You came all the way  _here_  to prove how true to your word you were.” Jong Dae laughed again.

“What do you want, Jong Dae?” He finally asked, breaths even. “Just… tell me what you want, so we can get this over with.”

And the stranger chuckled. “I don’t want anything. I don’t need anything except one thing. And I have someone waiting for me to bring back one thing they’ve wanted these past years.”

Min Seok’s eyes widened. He knew.

“I’m taking you back, hyung.”

And then, the door chimed again. No one in the cafe cared. The four professionals were eying the new stranger who’d just called their puffman _hyung_  and this was much more important than the person who’d just walked into the caf-

“ _You.”_

The person who’d just walked in dropped his water bottle, confused that the person was talking to him.

“You son of a bitch.”

The person just blinked confusedly.

“ _You were the one_.”

Realization dawned upon the man’s face at last.

“ _You were the one who dragged him away!_ ”

And that’s when Zhang Yixing flared his nostrils, shoved Kim Min Seok to the side, and threw the strongest punch he could ever muster- right at Kim Jong Dae’s face.

He succeeded, and that’s when the fight broke out.

*******

“Shit! Wu Fan, do something!”

“Get Yixing off of him! GET HIM OFF!”

“He’s a hemophiliac, don’t let him get hurt!”

When they pried the two away from each other at last, Min Seok stood in the middle, heaving and a mess as Wu Fan held back Luhan’s lover while Luhan held back the newcomer.

“Fucking  _cunt_!” Yixing roared.

“You took him away!” Jong Dae roared back.

“You hit him in public!” He screamed back.

“You made him leave his family!” He screeched.

“Your family left him first!” He screeched back.

“BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

They snapped their mouths closed. Yixing breathed heavily, but he wasn’t bleeding, and everyone but Kim Jong Dae was thankful.

Min Seok turned to Yixing first. “Shut the fuck up and let Wu Fan take you home.” He turned to Jong Dae next. “You need to leave,” he said carefully. “You need to leave  _now_.”

Everyone could see as Jong Dae’s face fell and Yixing’s turned into a smirk.

“B-bu-”

“Leave, Jong Dae,” Min Seok pleaded heavily. “Please, just  _go_.”

“He’s asking you, instead of just telling you,” Yixing added scathingly. “Just go.  _We don’t want you._ ” He laughed bitterly. “Isn’t that what you told him fourteen years ago!?”

Min Seok snapped his head back to Yixing, mouth widened in shock. “H-how did yo-”

“I was there, idiot!” He crowed. Yixing narrowed his eyes dangerously at the seething figure held back by Luhan. He smiled cruelly, his lips turning up and teeth glistening with spittle. “For as long as you live, fucker, I’ll be the one reminding you of what you said. He-” he nudged his head towards Min Seok, “-might have forgotten, but  _I_  haven’t. I remember ever word.”

“You eavesdropped,” Jong Dae gritted through his teeth. “You eavesdropped on us!”

Yixing snorted. “Hardly. You were in a fucking playground.”

“Wu Fan, take him home!” Min Seok roared, and Wu Fan knew better than to disagree. Wu Fan began to drag Yixing away, but Jong Dae’s words stalled them.

"That’s never going to change the truth!” The newcomer bellowed. “Pretend as much as you want, because it didn’t change then, so it’s not going to change today!”

“Like you even know what the truth is! I can tell that you hardly know your ass from your head, so don’t fucking tell me you know the truth,” he seethed.

Jong Dae smirked. A nasty smirk rivalling Yixing’s cruel laughter. He shoved Luhan’s offending hands away and fixed his collar. He smoothed his shirt and thumbed over the swollen eye.

Then he looked directly at Yixing. “He’s my  _brother_ , Zhang Yixing,” he smiled. “My  _blood_  brother. He raised me. And then you stole him from us. But that’s going to change now, and you’re going to have to get used to acknowledging the facts. You,” he smirked and fixed his jacket one more time. “-will  _never_  be his brother.”

He left five seconds later.

And then, the Yixing screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

“WHAT THE  _HELL_  DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?”

Yixing pursed his lips and continued to press the ice bag against his jaw.

“If he’d cracked your face open, you’d probably be dead before the ambulance even arrived!”

He fiddled with his thumb, flicking his nail and scratching the keratin surface.

“And you did it _in my workplace_. I’ve lost customers! Someone almost called the police! _Fuck._ You’re not even listening to me, are you? Do you even care!?”

To be perfectly honest, Yixing did not. He didn’t care about Luhan’s business, or Luhan’s worries about his troublesome disease, or Luhan’s general judgment regarding the current state of events. He was listening, but just because he was didn’t also mean that he was obligated to care.

So, in short, he didn’t give a shit. At all. So he merely grunted in response and licked his lips while continually pressing the bag against the bruise.

 

Then he felt Luhan still behind him. He blinked. That never ended well for anyone. And especially not for him. A hand forcefully gripped his shoulder and roughly turned him around. Yixing yelped, a sting of pain ringing up his neck and down his abused shoulder. The ice bag slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor, exposing his entire visage to the seething man facing him. Luhan growled. Yixing licked his lips again.

“You ruined that kid’s life, didn’t you?”

And suddenly, a fuck was given. Yixing narrowed his eyes. “Wha-”

“-you did, didn’t you?” He accused. Luhan’s grimace faltered, and a look of realization overtook his features. “…  _you did_.”

Yixing’s mouth dropped. His eyes systematically widened.

“Did Min Seok beg to go back? I bet he did.” Luhan threw his head back and laughed, letting go of Yixing’s shoulder in the process. He locked eyes with Yixing again, and Yixing gulped.

They’re faces were inches apart, and this time, Luhan’s grip was on the armchair he was sitting in. “Min Seok wanted to go back,” he enunciated. “He probably wanted to patch things up. But you- you probably stopped him.”

Yixing tore his eyes from man spitting out the accusations. But Luhan was worse than him when it came to persistence and ruthlessness. He felt fingers squeeze his chin and sharply turn his head, sending a jolt of pain through his bruised jaw. His eyes watered at the sudden sting, but Luhan’s eyes were glassier- his were warped.

“You ruined his life so you could get by on your own terms. They would have fixed things and moved on. But you. You, with your mother and father and grandparents- you  _selfish_  bastard. You made him cut off contact for good, didn’t you? You made him leave behind his baby brother.  _I_  don’t even have the type of family willing to come find me. But he did. Despite what you did to keep them apart, he  _still came back_.”

Yixing growled and shoved the man away from him. “You don’t know anything about me,” he glared, afraid his mask would slip.

And at that, Luhan took a deep breath and then his lips curved into a vicious smile. “I know enough,” he admitted, and Yixing knew that to be true. “I know enough to understand that you’re pathetic, Zhang Yixing. My cafe wasn’t your fucking fight club. Your job is not permanent because your boss was  _right there_.”

Luhan swept a hand through his hair and gave Yixing a long and contemplative look before smirking again. “I knew you were weak, but that was fine with me. Brittle bones, brittle temper, and an even flimsier conscious. But this- this is beyond your regular pettiness. It’s deplorable. You’re a shameless bitch, you know that? No consideration for others but yourself. Forget Min Seok and Jong Dae. How about Zi Tao? And Joon Myun? Wu Fan? My baristas and waiters?  _Me_?”

Luhan walked to the door and pressed his hand against the knob. His back was towards Yixing’s. Without turning back, he spoke to him.

“I didn’t think you were this pathetic, though,” he admitted honestly. “I always thought there was something special- some hidden treasure. But all I see now is a miserly being with beauty on the outside and nothing at all desirable on the inside.” He emitted a broken laugh. Yixing’s head dropped and he watched the melted ice spread on the linoleum beneath his feet.

“You don’t even care what the others thinks. It’s all about  _you_  in the end. Can I tell you something, Yixing? You’re as useless as you think you are, but no one’s ever told you that because you’re such an accomplished pretender. And you know it. Jong Dae probably knew it from the very beginning. Min Seok sees it but never complains because he’s just  _too_  nice. But I see you. I see how you move, breathe, sleep. And it’s always the same.”

Yixing wanted to ask if that’s all he saw in him- a moving, breathing machine. But then again, he knew the answer. He always did.

“You’re not anyone’s brother here, Yixing.” He said finally. “You’re not on anyone’s specialty list either. You don’t share blood, and you’re not considerate enough to be deemed as such. You’re just a pathetic, tall and lonely man who was probably a pathetic, tall and lonely boy while growing up. That’s all you’re ever going to be if you don’t change. Or, at least, try.”

Luhan clicked the door close behind him as he left. Yixing blinked and then thought for a short while. Actually, he thought for a long while. The ice bag on the floor melted and spread liquid all over the floor beneath his feet. He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up the mess before sitting primly down on his couch.

Then he thought for a while longer. As the minutes turned into hours, he dozed off in his seat, his jaw purple and tender, his face streaked with tear stains.

**~*~**

“Where’s Min Seok?”

“He came in, sat down, and went straight to work. Didn’t even have his morning glass of water.”

Wu Fan sighed discontentedly. Joon Myun pouted.

“… I saw Yixing-shi,” Joon Myun said carefully. “He looked sick.”

Wu Fan’s eyes widened. “What kind of sick?”

“Unhappy sick,” Joonmyun noted. “And his bruise was really unpleasant to look at. And it looked like he had trouble sleeping.”

Wu Fan guffawed but then his face fell. “Luhan was quiet when we picked up our coffees.”

Joon Myun nodded. “Some of his morning regulars were gone. And two of his staff quit.”

“This isn’t going to end well,” the head accountant growled.

“It can if they all work at it,” Joon Myun suggested. But then he pouted again. “But people aren’t the type to talk things out.”

Wu Fan knew better than anyone about how true that statement was.

**~*~**

“You have a missed call, Min Seok,” Zi Tao deadpanned.

Min Seok cleared his throat. “I apologize, sir. I’ll turn my pho-”

“-just pick up the damned thing,” he snapped. “I need you focused right now. Hostile takeovers, raw credit crunching, unlimited cash source- that’s what I do here. This is an investment firm. I work to make people’s lives a living hell-  _you’re_  not suppose to return the favor. Now, pick up the damn phone and fix your shit before you come back to work tomorrow.”

The moody-eyed CEO shoved the files into Min Seok’s chest and turned on his heel, slamming his office door shut behind him. Min Seok looked warily down at his phone and pressed the button to light the screen up.

_Seven missed calls._

He shook his head.

_Twenty-two messages._

No one texted him that much. Not even Mi Lee.

He sat quietly staring out his ceiling-to-floor windows, marveling the beauty of the Hong Kong skyline before him. He noted other skyscrapers rivaling Zi Tao’s, and smaller complexes meant to be living spaces for professionals who worked in the towering giants of steel and concrete.

When his phone ringed again, he yelped. He fumbled with the smartphone and gave himself ten seconds before looking at the screen.

_Unknown caller._

Yet he knew exactly who it was.

**~*~**

“I saw Min Seok leave after sir went off on him,” Joon Myun whispered frantically to a glowering Wu Fan.

“What do you  _mean_  he “went off on him?”

“He means exactly as he says,” Luhan drawled lazily, pouring a customer a glass of water before sauntering over to their table. “Tao-Tao has a violent temper.”

“You’re worse,” Joon Myun scolded. “All three of you.”

“Oh, please.” Luhan rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t that bad.”

Joon Myun’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. “Based on what you told me, you were the worst. The absolute  _worst_ , Luhan-nie.”

Wu Fan threw Luhan a distasteful look. “What the hell happened?”

Joon Myun shook his head. “Luhan hyung said mean stuff to Yixing-shi, and they haven’t talked since the day of the fight, and that was  _three_  days ago!” Joon Myun looked at Wu Fan with pleading eyes. “And you saw him this morning! He didn’t even say hello to me! And he almost  _always_  says hello to me.”

Wu Fan agreed, but Luhan merely rolled his eyes again. “He’s being a drama queen again,” the cafe owner deadpanned. “He’ll black out on me, and I have to be the understanding one and let it go. But  _I_  make the mistake? I say the stupid stuff? Oh, noes. I’m going straight to hell. I don’t deserve any sympathy.” Luhan huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m not apologizing until he does.”

“You have two restaurants and a cafe. Your regulars came back, and it looks like business is doing  _better_.” Wu Fan growled.

“People are mean,” Joon Myun noted. “The drama just attracted more floaters.”

“And Tao-Tao didn’t fire him, which he should be thankful for,” Luhan grumbled. “Either way. I’m not sitting down for a peace session until he admits he was in the wrong for attacking some stranger and putting my passion at risk.”

“But you’re supposed to be the bigger man,” Wu Fan stated.

“And more mature,” Joon Myun added.

“I don’t feel like being mature!” Luhan snapped. They other two gave him questioning looks.

“… fine. Forget about that. How about Min Seok? He hasn’t shown up here since the fiasco.” Wu Fan rubbed his temples. “I should have knocked out Jong Dae the second he rejected you, Joon Myun.”

Joon Myun patted his knuckles. “It would have happened either way,” He sighed. “Some things just happen because they’re supposed to. I mean, fourteen years? They’ve been apart for that long?”

“It still doesn’t excuse his childishness,” Luhan countered. “Or any of their childishness. I’m only holding off on a lawsuit because he’s Min Seok’s brother. That’s it.”

“Did anyone even know that Min Seok had a brother?” Wu Fan asked.

Joon Myun shook his head. “It’s always been Yixing-shi. Whenever they attend corporate gatherings, they’ll refer to each other as brothers.”

Wu Fan nodded. “And most of the corporate world thinks they’re brothers.”

“Except the stalker companies,” Joon Myun added.

“Except the stalker companies,” Wu Fan agreed.

“They should have worked it out,” Luhan drawled, twirling a straw in an empty glass. “Fourteen years is too long.”

“Some people go without it for their entire lives,” Wu Fan admitted.

“Forever,” Joon Myun agreed. “… but they’re probably working it out now.”

“Are they?” Luhan asked.

Joon Myun nodded. “I saw him leave after sir yelled at him.”

“Are you always creeping on the higher ups?” Wu Fan asked, utterly astonished.

“He just happens to be at the right place at the right time,” Luhan chuckled.

“And poof,” Joon Myun finished. “He just left.”

“… who do you think it was?” Luhan asked carefully.

“It’s not Mi Lee,” Wu Fan noted. “I spoke to her this morning. She didn’t say anything about being mad at Min Seok or anything.”

“And Yixing-shi was still working when we came out.” Joon Myun sighed.

“Then it has to be Jong Dae,” Luhan calculated. “If all goes well, at least the most important part of this problem can be resolved. Like, nowish.”

“Contract renewals are coming up,” Wu Fan agreed. “This can’t affect the new quarter’s performance. Zi Tao won’t let it. Knowing him, he’ll scheme a botched attempt at bonding and  _force_  them to fix their differences- all for the sake of the company.”

“He would,” Joon Myun nodded. Luhan agreed.

They sat in silence for some time. Luhan played with the straw as Wu Fan took long sips of his iced coffee. Joon Myun stared out the window.

“… did you know that Min Seok-shi hasn’t spoken to Yixing-shi since?”

Wu Fan stopped drinking and Luhan cleared his throat. “What do you mean?”

Joon Myun pouted. “I mean… they’ve had problems before. Over the wedding preparations. When Yixing-shi was moving in with you. They almost clawed each others eyes out over who would present the new credit report at the gala two months ago. But they usually let it go… like ten minutes later.”

“It’ll take time,” Wu Fan nodded.

Luhan scoffed. “As soon as he gets the stick out of his ass.”

“Luhan hyung,  _stop!_ ” Joon Myun flushed.

“What the hell did he say, anyway?” Wu Fan demanded. Luhan slid back in his seat as the other two ignored him.

“The meanest things! About him being weak and petty and lonely.” Joon Myun shook his head rapidly.

Wu Fan rose an eyebrow. “He’s petty, though.”

Luhan jolted up. “ _Exactly._ ”

“But he’s not weak,” Wu Fan assured. “He and Min Seok work at the same pace, and they do their job right. They made Leader in their respective departments for a reason. And how the hell is he a lonely bastard? Min Seok’s on his ass about almost everything, and vice versa.”

Joon Myun nodded and threw Luhan a judgmental look. “The nerve, Luhan hyung. You just had to play the blood-card, didn’t you?”

Wu Fan choked on his coffee. “W-what? You played what card?”

“The blood-card,” Luhan uttered sheepishly, twirling his straw faster.

Wu Fan looked aghast. “You did  _what_? Why? Why would you do that!?”

“He was pissing me off!” Luhan tore at his hair. “He was pissing me off,” he began again. “And he succeeded. So I told him he had no blood relation to Min Seok and that Jong Dae was right and that’s why he was a lonely bastard and some other shit.”

Wu Fan’s eyes narrowed. “… does Min Seok know?”

“I don’t think they’ve spoken,” Joon Myun admitted. “So, no?”

“This… really isn’t going to end well,” Wu Fan sighed.

“You need to apologize,” Joon Myun prodded. “Yixing-shi looked so sad- and Min Seok-shi was ignoring him. He’s hurting right now, Luhan hyung. Go fix this.”

“I can’t  _fix it_ ,” Luhan replied, thoroughly exasperated.

“Try,” Wu Fan said. “You have to try.”

“And apologize,” Joon Myun agreed.

Luhan rubbed his temples. “I’m not caving into his whims,” he grumbled. “He needs to stop being so-”

“-so  _what_?” Wu Fan questioned. “What’s he being? A bitch? I’m a bitch. Zi Tao can fucking deal.”

“And if sir can do it, then so can you,” Joon Myun explained.

Wu Fan squeezed on his shoulder. “You can crash on my couch tonight. Tao’s going to be up all night running up the new year’s contracts in the office, so you can come down and we’ll formulate a plan, OK? Joon Myun-ah. You’re coming too.”

The lunch bell chimed for its end, and almost immediately, people rose to leave. They left after giving Luhan reassuring pats on the shoulder.

**~*~**

“Wait, what the hell?”

The barista blinked.

“Where’s Luhan!?”

The young woman cleared her throat. “Sir called to say that he was sick.”

Tao narrowed his eyes. “Wu Fan and Joon Myun also called in sick. Is there something I should know?”

The young woman behind the counter retreated. “N-no, sir. Only that Lu-Luhan-shi said that he would be back later, if he felt better,” she finished meekly.

Tao didn’t bother. He slapped down the money, grabbed his coffee, and quickly exited the cafe and into the street. He checked his watch. Only eleven in the morning. Only eleven and he was already short two accountants and his daily coffee-bro, and the object of his platonic affections, the puffy cheeked lawyer, was no where to be found after his outburst the day before.

Once he walked into the building, he trudged over to the elevator and hit the button for the finance department- the floor right underneath his. He ignored all the secretaries, the head administrative assistant of the floor, and even the lunch noona who bowed politely. Without a single knock, he walked straight into his office.

Zhang Yixing looked blankly up at him from his papers. Tao breathed a sigh of relief.

“At least there’s you,” he clipped. “Diligent, as always. Boring, as always.” He slammed the door shut behind him, and a beat began to resound to his steps as he clicked the elevator open and entered it to be taken to the topmost floor- his floor.

“At least there’s someone who cares about their job,” Tao scoffed, settling into his leather chair. He put his legs on the table, opened his laptop, and began to type away.

**~*~**

“You can do this,” Mi Lee whispered.

Min Seok groaned. “No, I can’t. I can’t live under these conditions. Can’t we just skip it all and just take a day off to watch a movie?” He pleaded nonsensically as the woman chuckled.

“Zi Tao’s called me three times since this morning,” she informed him. “He’s getting clingier. Fix this before he comes to my school and demands your presence in front of my students.”

“He wouldn’t,” he gasped horror.

Mi Lee shook her head morosely. “But he would.”

Min Seok sighed. He would, he knew. Zi Tao definitely would.

“… ugh. Why’d it have to be the beach?” He whined.

“I suggested it,” she chirped. “Jong Dae-shi asked politely if there was any place familiar to you that you could meet at, so I gave him the number to the hotel we visited. He’ll be waiting on the six bench, right next to the eastern rock formations, with a blue t-shirt.”

“Everyone’s against me,” he muttered.

She giggled and placed a kiss on his nose before shoving him out the door. Min Seok fell to the floor with a thump. He groaned. He cursed. He checked his phone to see the time. He sifted through his messages quickly to see that three were still unread- all from Yixing.

He shoved the device into his pocket before picking himself off the ground and making his way to his fate.

**~*~**

Wu Fan wrapped his knuckles on the door.

“Come back later!” He heard someone rasp from inside.

Wu Fan rolled his eyes. “I’m here to hand in the end quarter’s results.”

The door flew open, and Wu Fan stepped back to see a disheveled Tao with deadly, slit eyes. He felt hands wrap around his collar before dragging both him and the reports inside. Tao slammed the door shut with his foot before attacking Wu Fan.

Wu Fan clicked his tongue when Tao ground against his thighs. “You. On my desk. Right  _now_.” He growled. Had this been a different day instead of this particular day, he would have already been naked and rutting against the shorter male.

But more important things were at hand.

“Your report,” he deadpanned.

Tao nuzzled his neck. “Put it on the floor,” he demanded huskily, his hand crawling downwards.

Wu Fan grabbed his wrist tightly. Tao’s eyes snapped up. He glared. Wu Fan scoffed. “How about no.” Wu Fan was bigger, therefore stronger, therefore able to forcibly remove the CEO from his private space.

Tao sputtered. “W- _what?_ ”

“How about no,” Wu Fan repeated, fixing his collar. “My friends need me. I just came to hand in the reports so you wouldn’t chew Joon Myun out tomorrow. Toodles.”

And he was gone. Tao wailed.

**~*~**

“How did it go?” Joon Myun asked. Luhan and he were snuggled underneath covers on Wu Fan’s couch, the radio on a low volume while two tins of ice cream sat primly in front of them.

Wu Fan shrugged. “He’ll get over it.”

Luhan cleared his throat. “Was…”

“Yixing was there. I saw him walking towards Tao’s office with some bound papers and an envelope before I left.”

Luhan nodded. Joon Myun sighed.

Wu Fan straightened his collar. “Mi Lee called me. Said Min Seok’s already on his way to fix his part.”

“And now, all Luhan hyung needs to do is fix  _this_ part,” Joon Myun pointed out.

And Luhan groaned.

**~*~**

There were many things Kim Min Seok believed in. He believed in sunny mornings, lazy days eating chicken and drinking beer, and he believed T-ara was still the best. They always would be.

And he believed in second chances. Had he not, he would not have gotten this far. He wouldn’t have apologized to Mi Lee for their failed first date, and asked for a second one. He wouldn’t have made it this far without believing his failed life had a meaning- that he did deserve a happy ending. Second chances led him to grow up and grow out of. Second chances led him to befriend Zhang Yixing.

And now, second chances were leading him to say hello to someone he’d forgotten about over the years.

Any other person would feel guilty inside for fogetting their own flesh and blood. But for the past fourteen years, that wasn’t the case with Min Seok. He was content letting their memories drift from his mind. Things around him began to replace the things he used to have. His small room in the mansion turned into a medium-sized hovel in a comfortable apartment above a grocery mart. A few years later, that apartment transferred to an apartment on the tenth floor of a living complex. His daily milk at the counter and away from the family dining hall became his daily milk with his best friend on their tiny table. His daily milk eventually turned into his daily coffee over the years. His former school became a social sciences school on the outskirts of Seoul. His first university choice- some struggling college with slashed funds on the northern part of Pusan- turned into probably the best university in the country- and he got in. His days ducking bullies became his days ducking professors who wanted him in  _their_  classes, or under  _their_  tutelage, or that odd man who seemed to have a rather unhealthy infatuation with his cheeks.

His days counting ways to apologize to his mother became his days counting ways to turn down men and attempt to score dates with women. His hours spent on chewing his bottom lip and trying to finish his homework turned into days spent chewing his bottom lip, trying to finish his homework, and making sure his best friend didn’t pass out while trying to finish his own. His mother, his father, his brother- all eventually became the very embodiment of Zhang Yixing.

So it still surprised him to feel himself walking towards someone who he’d safely locked away from his life for so long. All these years, he hadn’t mattered because he didn’t have to. Other things began to matter. Other _people_  began to matter. A brother, a wife, a boss, a circle of coffee-break bros. Life had substance, and Min Seok liked that.

“Hi.” Jong Dae’s smile was warm- inviting. He thought back to when they were children- back in the days where he used to piggyback him around the playground because he was small and the other kids laughed. Even then, the smiles weren’t this bright- weren’t this meaningful. They were harsh, or crude, or quick, or judgmental. Not kind- not loving.

“I didn’t think you would come,” he admitted. “I… I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I wanted to go back to the cafe, but I don’t think the owner there would enjoy me coming in uninvited.” He ruffled his hair and grinned sheepishly.

Min Seok blinked, beating right to the point. “What do you get out of this, Jong Dae-ah?” He asked. It was a simple question- the question he frequently asked Zi Tao whenever he had a company in mind to take under his wing.

Jong Dae was taken back for a second, but composed himself momentarily. The sky above them darkened, threatening rain. Min Seok sat down on the bench overlooking the water.

“Forgiveness,” he answered. It seemed honest enough, Min Seok decided. “I’ve been looking for you ever since I graduated high school. I found out where you were a student in, but you’d already graduated by then, and so had Zhang Yixing.”

“No one asked you to look,” Min Seok stated. “It was a part of our deal- what was to end was supposed to stay that way. You took it upon yourself to break the conditions.”

He felt Jong Dae nod. “I did. I broke my own promise. I… I don’t even know _why_  I made the promise, but I know I did, and then I broke it. But you didn’t break yours. You just aren’t the type,” he chuckled dryly.

Min Seok stared at the gray waters splashing against the rocks. It would get cold soon.

“And then I had to start college,” he resumed. “So I couldn’t search immediately, but I tried keeping tabs. I used her money.” He laughed. “I looked and looked, and found the apartment you shared with him. During a two-week break, I drove down and knocked on the door. The lady across the hall then told me you and he left the month before.”

Min Seok remembered that day when they were moving. He had a girlfriend back then. She’d offered to help them move. She brought her brother. Her brother made Yixing blush. It was an interesting day.

“And then I graduated. Mediocre grades, but enough to pull through. Then she put me to work in her company. I gave up for a little while.”

Min Seok wanted to tell him that he should have given up altogether.

“But then Father began to change. He stopped crying. He moved around more. He wandered around the mansion as if he was looking for something- for someone. I asked him after work one day. He asked me where you were.”

Min Seok remembered that man. He was shorter than him. He was thin, almost gaunt of figure. Min Seok looked almost nothing like him except for the birthmark on his left leg that looked almost identical to the older man’s.

Min Seok had forgotten that man as well.

“I thought it was dementia, at first,” he chuckled. “But it turned out he was sound of mind- he always was. But now he had money of his own. The inheritance he’d been waiting for- he finally received it. The house in Seoul, the two twin businesses. Everything was his. He could have left, but he didn’t. He’s with her right now, but she doesn’t have the same power. Never again.”

That woman’s face had faded from his memories as well. He was glad.

“And then I told him I’d find you, and he told me I didn’t have to. He would do it himself. He had a car and his checkbook ready. He was going to get driven to the airport, flown over to Seoul, and then spend the rest of his days trying to find you. He made it his mission in life.”

Min Seok tried to imagine that same man. He couldn’t.

“But I told him no. I was old enough. I was making my own money. So we kept quiet and I worked, and eventually, we moved to Seoul with her. She moved headquarters to there. Bought out an entire skyscraper. Our living quarters were at the very top. Father indulged her. I kept my mouth shut.”

A skyscraper in Seoul sounded nice. Min Seok lived in a villa-esque place with Mi Lee. It was quaint. Not so quiet, but nice. But a skyscraper? That would be Zi Tao indulging Wu Fan.

“And then, I finally found your apartment in south Seoul. And there I was, outside your door again, but when no one opened, a child tugged at my sleeve. Told me the nice men there had left for another country. I asked him if he was joking. He said no. He told me he and the others had thrown a farewell party for them. The tall man and the short man. The tall man was shy. But the short man was funny. He was really nice. Exact words from the kid. I asked him which country. And he told me China.”

That party was a good party. There was chicken, but no beer. But one of the ajhummas knew Min Seok’s attraction to chicken and beer, so she bought him a beer glass set as a farewell gift. He still had it after three years. When Yixing crawled in with Wu Fan and Joon Myun and Luhan in tow- the glasses were ready. And one would always be filled with orange juice.

“So I investigated, and found out it was Hong Kong. And the firm’s leader- a prodigy that studied in our country. It was odd, but understandable. And I was ready to find you then, but then I remembered what the boy said- you left with  _him_.” Jong Dae sighed, looking at the dark waves crashing against the rocks that helped spray water that touched them the slightest. “I felt that the closer I was getting to you- the farther you were pulling away. I was on one side and he was on the other. You were in the middle, and he was pulling and pulling and pulling. And I couldn’t pull back. I wasn’t strong enough. Never mind that I already hated his guts- but the thought of learning that you changed  _countries_  because of him.”

Jong Dae was silent. Min Seok’s phone vibrated.

“You’d forgotten us,” he admitted. “You’d forgotten us entirely. We were just a fleeting thought in your head. He was everything to you now. And so I told Father, and Father understood. He wanted to thank him for protecting you when he failed to do so. He wanted to find him and tell him that he didn’t deserve to be your father, because a child did a better job than he did. But I hated him. I… think I still do. But, then again, I don’t. Look at you now, hyung. Power, money, a family. You have everything she wanted you never to have. And you did it with someone who isn’t even your flesh and blood. And you did it with a smile. You were  _so happy_  when you came into the cafe that day, and the ones that jumped on you were even happier. I knew. I knew you’d forgotten about us.”

“I did,” he admitted. “I’d forgotten about you.” Min Seok’s phone vibrated again, but no one paid attention. He felt something sting his eyes. Was it saltwater? Rain? Tears? Min Seok didn’t know.

“But I want you to remember.” His voice cracked. “I want you to remember that for just the shortest time in our childhood, Father loved you. I loved you.  _We still love you_. And we want you to come back with your wife. So we can be a family again.”

The rain started and the clouds rolled. Min Seok took a deep breath.

“I came because forgiveness is all I could ask for. And Father’s waiting in Seoul. He bought an extra apartment. Six bedrooms. Enough to fit all of us and a few more. He’s waiting for you to forgive him. And if I can’t bring you back… he’ll come himself. And he’s sick, and brittle, and breaking. But he’ll come if he has to. Because we haven’t given up on you yet.”

“I wish you had,” Min Seok admitted. “I have a family here now. I can’t just leave them for you.”

And Jong Dae sighed. “I know.” Jong Dae produced a dry mobile phone from a his jacket pocket. “I know, hyung. That’s why I told him you’d speak to him once. You don’t have to forgive us, or come back. But just… tell him you’re still alive.”

That much, Min Seok could do. Jong Dae dialed the phone. It took a minute for them to connect, but once they did, Jong Dae handed the phone over to Min Seok. He took it in his hand and put it to his ear.

He heard a soft voice he remembered. Even in his childhood, the man was always soft spoken. Like a leaf in the wind.

“I’m here,” he replied. The old man let out a dry chuckle, and Min Seok couldn’t help but let one out as well.

And then he found himself talking as the rain began to pick up. But they sat, Jong Dae staring at the roaring waves and beating rain as Min Seok spoke frantically with the man over the phone. And then Min Seok tugged on Jong Dae’s sleeve and they both raced back into the hotel. Min Seok’s phone vibrated, still alive despite the water’s abuse.

And Min Seok knew his tears mingled in with the rain, and he didn’t even care. He hung up eventually and shakily handed the phone back to Jong Dae. They were in the empty lobby. It was only eight.

“… give me time,” he said finally. “Can you do that?”

Jong Dae gave him a pained smile. “Of course.”

Min Seok’s phone kept vibrating, but he didn’t care. He hugged the younger male and held onto him for dear life.

**~*~**

“Is it Zi Tao again?” Joon Myun asked.

Luhan tried to peek, but Wu Fan slapped his hand. “Finish it,” he threatened. Luhan groaned. Then he looked to Joon Myun. “It’s him.”

“… pick it up now?” Joon Myun suggested.

“It’s been hours,” Luhan drawled, finishing the card. “He can’t possibly be calling to tell you how much he wants to tap that ass of yours. It’s just too late for that.”

Joon Myun gasped. Wu Fan glared.

“Check his text messages, at least,” Joon Myun suggested.

“No,” Wu Fan declared. “This is more important. Lives are at stake here.”

“Money’s at stake here,” Joon Myun agreed.

“Has Mi Lee called?” Luhan asked.

Wu Fan shook his head. “No dice there yet. But there will be. Things might just-”

“-end nicely,” Joon Myun finished.

The three nodded and went back to work.

**~*~**

Jong Dae shivered and he chuckled. “We’re almost there,” he promised. His phone vibrated again. He fumbled to get it with his hands on the steering wheel.

“Just drive,” Jong Dae soothed. “You can get it at a red light. Or pull over if you have to.”

Min Seok wanted to but decided against it. The vibrations regarded snugly against his leg, and he laughed. It must be Mi Lee, he thought.

“… you have to promise to get along with Yixing,” he said after a while, when the phone had died down. “He’s an integral part of my life. I’m not leaving him behind for anyone.”

Jong Dae remained silent. Min Seok sighed. “It’s my condition,” he declared. “Otherwise, I’ll have to pass on the offer.” He chewed his bottom lip. “I haven’t spoken to him since. I know he’s hurt. I have to fix things with him before I tell him I’ve…”

Jong Dae squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I won’t lose my temper again. I’ll apologize to him like Father asked. And I’ll… give it my best shot.”

Min Seok scoffed. “Your best shot is not what I want. I want a guarantee you can control yourself around him. And I can handle him. He won’t budge unless I ask.”

“I swear,” he replied instantly. “As long as you give us a chance, I swear.”

Min Seok nodded. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

**~*~**

“Ready?” The latter two asked in unison.

“I’m ready.”

“Surprise him. From behind. By now, he should be home.” Joon Myun noted.

“Then hold him for a little while. Just like they do in the dramas.” Wu Fan advised sagely.

“And then kiss him. And when he kisses you back, hold him some more,” Joon Myun smiled.

“And then the flowers.” Wu Fan glared.

“And the card,” Joon Myun chirped.

“And for god’s sake.” Wu Fan rubbed his temples. “Do  _not_  fuck this up, Luhan. Please.”

Luhan shook his head. “I won’t,” he promised. “I’m getting laid tonight, and tomorrow morning, I’m getting laid again. This won’t go wrong.”

“It better not,” Wu Fan added. “Or else.”

“Or else,” Joon Myun agreed.

And then they kicked him out.

**~*~**

When Min Seok opened the door, two angry faces stared back at him and his brother.

“ _Why the fuck didn’t you pick up your phone?_ ” Zi Tao screamed so loud, Min Seok jumped. Jong Dae’s eyes narrowed.

“Keep your voi-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Tao cut Jong Dae off instantly. “Shut the fuck up, and stay the fuck  _out_!” He turned to Min Seok, teeth gritted and seething.

“Why didn’t you pick up?” Mi Lee asked coldly. Min Seok blinked.

“I-I was talking to-”

“You only had to pick up once,” she said. He saw her expression break and her tears water. “Just once. We’ve been calling you for hours now.”

Min Seok grasped for strings, but found none.

He then turned to Tao. Tao who was seething and purple and angry. Mi Lee turned away from him and sat down on the couch, burying her head in her hands.

Tao neared Min Seok. Jong Dae went to step in between. Min Seok held him back as Tao met him face to face.

He went into the inside of his frock coat and produced a white envelope. “Do you know what this is?” He asked.

Min Seok blinked and rubbed his eyes before peering at the opened slip. It was pure white- not the office stationary white, but a pure and a gentle white. An off-white.

“Wha-”

“It’s a resignation letter,” Zi Tao snapped, and shoved the envelope towards Min Seok’s chest. He stumbled back and hit Jong Dae in the process. Min Seok knew. Tao’s volume dropped, though the anger in his voice still permeated the air.

“Zhang Yixing handed it in with his final report.”

**~*~**

The oiled hinges prevented any creaking noises as Luhan carefully opened the door. The hall was dimmed. He took off his shoes and fixed his collar before closing the door behind him and moving forward.

It smelled like warm vanilla. Luhan blinked and smiled warily. That was his favorite smell. As he came into the den, he saw that one of the artificial air freshners plugged into the wall was systematically blowing puffs of incense every ten minutes. Luhan chuckled.

But the den was empty. He pouted, but then chuckled again. The bedroom was a good place to start off. He brought the flowers and card closer to his chest and he tip toed towards their shared bedroom.

When he opened the door, he looked puzzlingly at the state of their bed. He didn’t remember setting it, for one, in the morning. And Yixing’s plushy wasn’t on the cover. Knowing Yixing, he usually left the crumpled mess to itself and moved on with his business.

But the bed was clean and proper, and the plushy was gone. Along with that, the room seemed bare.

Luhan put the flowers and the card on the table next to him. When he looked to the side, he realized the table also looked a little lost.

“Yixing?” He called carefully. No answer. He trudged over to the bathroom and swung the door open. It was empty.

“Did he go outside…” He scratched his head. No. The past few days of their little war did not change their routines. Yixing was still home before nine. He was still attempting to make food that wouldn’t burn. They didn’t talk and didn’t have sex, sure, but everything else went the way it usually did.

His phone rang, and he ignored it. He looked around their bedroom and spotted the vanity table. It was missing Yixing’s colognes and tubes of chapstick. He looked some more and found the twin chests on the sides of their bed, pressed snugly against the headboard. His papers and envelopes were gone too.

His nostrils flared and he finally went to their walk-in closet. He almost tore the two doors off its hinges as he stared at the clothes inside.

All of it was his. Yixing’s pressed and ironed suits in their plastic bags were gone. So were his assortment of shoes, sandals, and umbrella.

He closed the doors and walked over to the chests. He opened cabinets and found files with the name of his cafe printed nicely on it, but none of Yixing’s random files. He opened the underwear drawer, and the sock drawer, and the drawer with the wristbands and necklaces and other random accessories they almost always wore. His share was present. Yixing’s was not.

Luhan’s phone rang and he ignored it.

He walked numbly out of his bedroom and into the den. The vanilla smelled bitter now. He walked to the kitchen and looked for a sign.

And then he saw it.

He sat down in front of a pure white envelope with  _Luhan_  written in fine script. Yixing’s script. Yixing’s flawless, determined script.

He shakily opened the envelope and produced a handwritten letter. Before he read it, he let his fingers ghost over the ridges created by the writing. He tried to sense some moisture- to see that the ink wasn’t dry yet and that it wasn’t too late. But it was.

He wiped away quivering tears and began to read.

**~*~**

“I do care,” he recited, word-for-word. “I’ve always cared. It’s just that I get a little overwhelmed sometimes and pretend I don’t. Sure, I think I don’t, but in the end, I do. I care a lot.” The sky darkened and the words that rolled off his tongue were the ones scripted neatly on the paper.

“I was always the selfish one growing up,” he admitted. “But I was cute, so they let it pass. Soon, the older I grew, the more they indulged me. The best food, the best toys, the best gifts. Always the best. Just for me. But I still felt lonely. They couldn’t give me a sibling, so I made them up. Toy soldiers, toy cars, toy cooking pans. They were my friends- my enemies. I was too smart, so I didn’t make friends. So smart that even the bullies stopped caring. And I was strong. I could fight, but I was diseased so no one would challenge me. Especially not the older boys, because they knew that one scratch could put me on life support, and then their parents would be blamed for it and punished. I was selfish and I was sick, so I wanted more. So I got more.”

He fiddled with his shoulder strap. “I asked them to send me to a foreign country so I could expose myself to better things. They agreed. I passed an exam and scored a scholarship in South Korea, and there I craved for even more. I wanted to make friends- friends that didn’t judge my intelligence or my disease. And it was hard because they moved so much faster there, so no one really paid attention to me. But then he came along.”

He let out a dry chuckle and sighed. “He blew me off at first. Most people did, so I forgot about it and moved on. But then he came back and apologized. Not many people did that to me, so I was shocked. And then he asked to be my friend and I said yes. I wanted attention. I wanted companionship. And the fat, little senior was willing to offer it, so I took it. And we became friends.”

“As the years passed, I stopped clawing for others, and started clinging to him. Because yes, I was a lonely boy, and I probably will be for a very long time. And I saw that he was lonely too, so I thought, we don’t have to be lonely anymore. I told him, let’s be together so no one has to tell us we’re lonely people. And he agreed, and for fourteen years, that’s how it stayed.”

The terminal bell ringed. Only ten minutes remained.

“I knew I did a grave wrong when I hindered him from speaking to Jong Dae. I mean, I was selfish, but that was low. I admit it. But I truly believed at the time that I deserved to be happy, and that he deserved to be happy, and that we deserved to be happy together. We would be brothers because I never had one and the one he had hated him. So we would fill each other’s emptiness and everything would be OK. And that’s what I believed. And for a long time, that’s what he believed- I think.”

“But I wanted to tell you that out of all of us- you were the one who was right, Luhan. I ruined Jong Dae’s life because I only cared about how I’d reap the benefits. He did want to go back. He did go back, eventually, but a fight happened, and I decided Jong Dae didn’t deserve him. I, someone who has no relation to this man, decided his own brother didn’t deserve him. So I pulled him away. And I kept pulling until he realized I was all that he had left- because my thirst for someone to depend on me was so strong. Because I just didn’t want to be lonely anymore.”

“And then, I met you. I found someone who wanted to take care of me. Someone who wanted to tell me that I was beautiful and adorable and flighty and all the other fruity adjectives. It felt nice to be accepted. It felt nice to be loved and cherished. I didn’t even have to steal you from anyone to get that kind of treatment, so thank you. Thank you for your kindness.”

“But you’re right- I am pathetic. I climbed too high, so I fell too hard. But I get it now. I don’t belong in places that I’ve weaseled myself into, so I don’t have any obligation to stay. I owe everyone an apology. Especially Min Seok. No. More so, Jong Dae. He deserves the truth. I should tell him the truth. Tell him that I’m sorry for what I’ve done to ruin his life. And the best way that can go is if he gets Min Seok to himself. Now they can catch up, and I can repent for fourteen years worth of sin.”

The bell ringed and the intercom called for the passengers to line up for boarding.

“I love you, Kun Luhan. And I love Kim Min Seok. And Mi Lee. And the others. But you- you showed me what I’ve been hiding from all my life. You don’t deserve damaged goods. I wish you the best of luck, and tell the others to take care. I didn’t mean to anger you or cost you. I was being selfish, and forgot that there were others who mattered more. So thank you. I love you.”

_Last call for flight 497._

Zhang Yixing poked his plushy in the nose before tucking it underneath his arms and wheeling his luggage behind him. He felt sad but accomplished. He was dressed in snug jeans, a white shirt with a checkered black and red shirt above it. He had on worn tennis shoes, and a simple watch. The plushy underneath his arm was worn as well, but he hugged it close nonetheless.

He felt like a child. He thought he looked like one too. But maybe he didn’t. It didn’t matter now. He was going back home.

Zhang Yixing boarded the flight just like the rest of the passengers. The rain had stopped, so the night sky was clear. Except no one cried in their cabins, but Yixing did. Yet no one saw, and even if they did, they did not care. And Yixing was fine with that.

He stared out the window as the wheels began to move and take him away from all those he knew in his heart he’d never forget.

**~*~**

“It’s all my fault.”

Luhan scoffed. “If both our faults.”

“Rip up the letter.”

Luhan waved his hands dismissively. “I already burned it on the stove. I’m going to pretend I never got it and demand an explanation as to why he left me when we find him.”

“Do you remember every word?”

“Of course.”

“So do I,” Min Seok said solemnly. “So do I.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Where’s Min Seok?”

Yixing guessed that would be the first thing his grandmother would ask him. Why wouldn’t she, he silently mused. Whenever he came by to visit, Min Seok would always be a few steps behind. Be it his parents’ home, or his grandmother’s- for the past fourteen years, it was never just ‘him.’

He’d went to his parents’ house the week before, but only to prepare tickets and housing for a trip he was planning later on in the year. It was supposed o be a surprise for his grandmother. They, too, had asked about the puffy cheeked man, and he’d waved them off, telling them that he’d be coming later. Four people, two couples, were supposed to attend.

But it was just him.

“Just me, wai po,” he forced a smile. The aging woman, bent over and clothed in cashmere and soft shoes he’d handpicked for her, blinked blankly back at him before shuffling aside for him to enter.

That was the last they spoke of the puffy cheeked lawyer.

  *******

If there was one thing Zhang Yixing failed repeatedly at in the course of his thirty odd years of living, then that had to be his ability to push things out of his head.

Meaning: no matter how many glasses of orange juice, plates of pickled duck and tins of sweet rice he devoured- they kept coming back. For the oddest time, he considered joining his grandmother for a few mugs of beer, but then calculated that the nearest clinic was maybe forty-five minutes ago, and by the time they reached his comatose figure, he’d be out of luck.

He tried dong some shopping for his grandmother’s boring attic that could easily becoming a sewing kit’s paradise. That reminded him of Min Seok.

(“The yellow, Yixing, not the pink. Pink does not do well with brown.”)

He tried visiting his old schools, but the teachers were either retired or devoid of memory regarding him. That reminded him of Mi Lee.

(“Parent teacher conferences,” she gushed one evening. “They’re double-edged swords. Start with something nice, and you’re the best homeroom teacher ever. Tell them he needs to work on his social skills, and you can go die in a fire pit.”)

He thought to go try various restaurants and their sweet stations, and perhaps put a few pounds on because his shirt wasn’t as snug as it used to be. But the idea sent a shiver of pain up his spine and brought tears to his eyes about a certain someone who didn’t need the hipster glasses he usually wore.

(“Chai,” Luhan giggled, rubbing gentle circles on the nape of his neck. “I’ve perfected the art,” he declared. “Just for you.”)

He didn’t go to the gym that was an hour’s drive away. He walked to his destinations instead. He didn’t go to the restaruants serving the sweet delicacies. Instead, he shopped for groceries and lugged them back and forth as many as three times in a day.

He cooked with her. On his own, he was a culinary trainwreck, but with the right help and good words of encouragement- he could do it. And he did. They enjoyed various styles of chicken, duck, pork, and pheasant with rice made in both foreign and local styles. Yixing brewed beer for the old woman. She crushed tomatoes and added pinches of salt to make him juice. When it was bright outside, they went for walks along the riverbank and told each other about their mundane lives. When it was cold and rainy, he set up DVDs he’d picked up along the way, and they’d giggle over Casanova and Scarlet and sometimes Jafar and Kuzko.

When nighttime rolled around, Yixing had a choice from all the various rooms to sleep in. The first night, he snuggled underneath the covers of his old bed and dreamed of clouds and things he couldn’t quite recall. The next night, he took refuge in the room his parents slept in and thought about stars and ships. The next night it was on the couch in the den with thoughts about the cinema and food. Eventually he reached his grandmother’s bed, snuggled underneath the covers next to her, and allowed her to lull him to sleep as he staved off tears and thought about all the good things he’d do for himself in the future, now that he’d finally left his past behind.

She helped sew his plushy and then opened the trunk where the rest of his childhood toys lay neatly in place. He found himself setting up cars, soldiers, pots, and pans before ticking off each and every one of their childhood names. The old lady took a seat next to him and recited all the scenarios they’d once made up for each of the toys. The past fifty-odd times they’d come to visit, Yixing purposefully stayed away from his old room and his trunk full of toys. But that was when he came by with him, and he was safely locked away from his heart right now. He had a new beginning ahead of him, just like Yixing did. So he’d go back to the start to begin his new life again. No shame in bringing out the one-eyed Donald Duck, he mused. No shame at all.

He helped her around the estate, the farm-like structures, and even with the accounting. He sent out applications and his resume to jobs both outside Changsha and in it. Offers piled in before the days turned into weeks, and Yixing’s bank balances was to the brim, and he half pondered on buying a yacht and sailing around the world for a few years. But then he decided against it and opted to drink tea with the old woman while watching the birds fleet past before their eyes. His plushy dutifully sat with them.

And suddenly, he didn’t feel as lonely has he did before.

*******

“Tickets?”

“Check.”

“Luggage?”

“Check?”

“Tao?”

“Already threatening to burn buildings and hold mass riots.”

“This won’t end well,” Joon Myun sighed, wrapping the sweater tighter around his body.

“This will end wonderfully,” Wu Fan insisted. “Won’t it, Min Seok?”

Min Seok nodded. “It’s a vacation,” he insisted. “We’re all going on a long, wonderful vacation. Of course it’s going to end well.”

“We’re traveling all the way to Changsha to bring back someone who obviously doesn’t want to be brought back,” Jong Dae stated. “But I guess you weirdos don’t know personal space head from ass.”

Wu Fan glared at him and rolled up his sleeves. But albeit being shorter and less defined, Jong Dae still had four years of intense physical training to back up his talk.

“I’m going to punch your teeth in,” the Canadian said matter-of-factly.

“And I’m going to shove my foot so far up your ass, you’ll feel it in your throat.”

Needless to say, the two gentlemen did not like each other. At all.

“Hyung, please stop.” Joon Myun pulled at his sleeve, pouting and threatening tears. Only then did Wu Fan unroll his sleeves and sigh defeatedly.

Min Seok clicked away on his phone. “Mi Lee’s gone back to work. Said she’ll handle Tao.”

“I still can’t believe he sent his resume to Cho Industries,” Wu Fan thought, a tad bit amazed.

“And the stalker Thai company I worked so hard to beat down,” Min Seok added. He shook his head morosely.

“Maybe he wants a fresh start,” Jong Dae tried. “You guys are trying way too hard. He’ll come ba-”

“Shut up.” Wu Fan snapped.

“No one asked for your opinion,” Min Seok added.

“You’re pretty, but you talk too much,” Joon Myun said absently.

“But I-”

“He doesn’t have any say in the matter,” Luhan drawled, sauntering in with the tickets and documents. “He’s out of his fucking mind if he thinks a shitty letter and a few endearing voicemails are enough to end  _this_.”

Wu Fan nodded. Joon Myun absently twirled a lock of his head and snuck looks back at Jong Dae who rolled his eyes.

“You guys are just clingy,” he insisted. “A bunch of clingy, thirty year old douchebags who can’t decipher the meaning of privacy. He’s with his grandmother, for heaven’s sake!”

“That was his first mistake,” Min Seok huffed. “You can’t just go meet wai po and forget to bring me. I have the same rights to her cooking as he does,” he grumbled.

“And I deserve more than a letter,” Luhan sniffed. “A goodbye kiss would have sufficed, but not even that.”

“I’m giving up sex in a penthouse for this asshole,” Wu Fan glared. “He’s coming back, or I’m knocking him out and he’s coming back.”

“I think I made Kyu Hyun-nie cry when I told him I was going on vacation without him,” Joon Myun sighed. Luhan patted his shoulder, but then his eyes lit up. “But I like admiring Jong Dae-sshi’s manly demeanor, so it’s OK.”

Jong Dae rose an eyebrow. Wu Fan twitched. Luhan gasped.

“Anywho,” Jong Dae clucked, clearing his throat. “It’s obvious he’s trying to start fresh. He’s sent out his resume. That means he’s ready to go back to work- just not with you guys.”

“Min Seok, your brother talks too much,” Luhan drawled, scratching dirt off his nails. “Make him shut up before I stab him in the eye with my pinky.”

“My fists haven’t touched anyone’s face in a while,” Wu Fan added, even more amazed.

“Please, Min Seok hyung,” Joon Myun squeaked. “I think they’re ready to kill him.”

“Uh huh.” Min Seok went away clicking, eyes fixed on the bright screen.

Jong Dae sighed, admitting defeat. “Why am I going, again?”

“Why  _are_  you going with us?” Wu Fan questioned.

“Because Baozi thought it would be excellent bonding time,” Luhan huffed. He gave Jong Dae a long and peircing look. “I see you in the vicinity of my man when I’m around, and I’ll forget Baozi and I are friends.”

“You can have him,” he chirped. “You can have  _all_  of him.” He gave Luhan a telltale wink.

Luhan pounced, but Wu Fan jumped in between them in time. Jong Dae smirked and crossed his arms while Joon Myun prayed to the Starcraft gods for goodwill.

Min Seok finished clicking on his phone and finally turned to the awkward bunch ready to start a riot of their own. “OK. Ready?”

Of course, leave it to the most observant man on the planet to be the most daft when it came to simmering tensions and a bubbling war. Joon Myun sighed in relief.

Everyone reluctantly shook their heads and mustered up the courage to pile into the van that would take them to the airport. Yet Min Seok never stopped looking down to his phone as the driver led them up the highway and towards drop-off.

His phone’s wallpaper of him and Yixing drinking hot sauce together looked back at him every time.

*******

There were many people in Min Seok’s life that he accounted for his success. His wife. His boss. His friends. But it was his brother that he thanked the most.

But for the past few weeks, he didn’t have that brother to thank anymore. Sure, he had his blood brother, but regular texts and phone conversations seemed bland. Empty. Days of trudging himself to work, dealing with prying coworkers and gossipy underlings, and having to hear an earful from his boss- Min Seok didn’t know what he hated more in the end. Himself, or fate?

Himself, obviously. And it showed. He gave up going to the cafe and headed straight home after work. He wept into his pillow while his wife soothed his muscles with massages and fed him cakes and tea before singing him a lullaby and putting him to sleep in her lap. He ceased speaking to the others, and found himself winning botched lawsuits and destroying every man, woman, and entity attempting to bring down Zi Tao’s investment firm. In less than a month, his name and Zi Tao’s name were at the top faster than before, and fear overtook the hearts of all those that dared put a stand against them.

And as much respect and money the feats brought in, the truth was still obvious. There was an emptiness in the building, but worse, there was an emptiness in Kim Min Seok.

There were many people in Min Seok’s life that he accounted for his success. His wife. His boss. His friends. But his brother, the one that helped the most, was no where to be found.

And that produced garbage bags full of shredded paper, endless nights working on subpoenas and reports, days in courthouses destroying prosecutors who  _thought_  they knew, and ultimately losing his smile in the process.

But Min Seok had felt worse, he realized one evening when he came home to his wife sleeping on the couch, seemingly waiting for him to come home. He sat down and looked at her, attempting to decipher what someone as beautiful as her could see in a trainwreck like him.

And he realized that it was the same question he’d asked himself when he was first kicked out of his house and allowed to live with  _him_. He took her to their room and told her sleeping figure how much he loved her before falling asleep next to her.

And the next day, he made a phone call. Arrangements were made, agreements were finalized. And when Min Seok piled his stuff into the van and waved his wife goodbye, he remembered why he’d made it this far. He had love, and friends, and happiness most people could only dream of. So he had no reason to be ashamed or hateful.

And he sure as hell had no reason to weep over spilled milk. He’d just clean it up, he decided. He’d clean it up and pour a new glass of milk. And this time, he’d even set out a plate of Oreos he’d share with Yixing while they talked over their years of making each other the best they could be.

*******

“Are you sure they’re coming back within the week?”

Mi Lee told one of her students to sit down and stop staring at the impeccably dressed man with the thin legs and shapely shoulders.

“Yes, Zi Tao,” she assured. “One week. He told me that’s what he needed.”

“And you’re pretty sure? Like, pretty,  _pretty_  sure?”

“Pretty sure,” she nodded. “Uhm… I have a class to teach now,” she began.

“And this is the pinky swear kind of sure?” He asked, disregarding the comment offhandedly.

Mi Lee sighed. “Yes.”

A kid threw an eraser at Zi Tao’s bum. He quickly turned around and glared daggers into the tiny person’s soul. Tears were shed.

“Anything else, Zi Tao?” She asked, going over to comfort the child that fell in battle against the Panda Man.

“No,” he drawled. “But I’ll keep in touch,” he promised.

“Oh, I know you will,” she replied. She soothed the little boy who kept sobbing and babbling that a demon was possessing the tall man in the frock coat and hipster glasses.

“I  _am_  the demon,” he insisted before flashing a grin and stomping out of the room full of fearful children.

Mi Lee silently swore to herself that Min Seok wouldn’t be getting laid any time soon when he returned.

*******

Luhan thought about all the places he intended to drag Yixing to when he finally found him.

Their apartment would be the first place. He’d sit him down and give him a crossword puzzle to do while he cooked them a meal and made them drinks that wouldn’t put Yixing into an alcohol-induced coma. The next place he intended to take him was their bed, in which he’d promise never to let him go again and explain to him just how clingy, possessive, and utterly insane he was over the dimple cheeked man and his haughty attitude. Then he’d take him back to the cafe and make love to him behind the counter. Then he’d drag him over to the bar and dance with him until they doubled over laughing and clutching their sides. Then he’d take him home- to their wonderful apartment -and make love to him again until the sun came up and they dozed off in each other’s arms.

Had he been straight and Yixing a woman, the last step would have been a marriage proposal in bed. But since Yixing was clearly  _not_  a woman, and would probably destroy his crotch if he referred to him as such- he decided that the best course of action would probably be to continually tell him that he loved him. Because he did. Luhan didn’t love anyone or anything as much as he loved Zhang Yixing. He knew it from the very beginning, but being the self righteous hipster that he was, it was hard for him to accept it at first.

But after sleeping alone for three weeks and without someone to say good morning to the second he woke up- Luhan decided to take a look back at his life and his choices. And his life and his choices told him he’d never score gold like he did when Zhang Yixing stole his heart. He looked at an empty apartment, with an empty bed, and colorless fixtures hanging on his wall and in his closet and decided he’d rather sell the place then live in it without him. The streets of Hong Kong sounded better than an an empty home.

But then he remembered that he wasn’t rich and fabulous by quitting when times got rough. So when Min Seok called, he vehemently complied. And when he got his trunks ready for the airport, he looked at the frame with the picture of them wearing couple shirts and holding a fluffy toy. And Luhan remembered why he’d fallen in love in the first place and why, no matter what happened next, he was willing to show his love and bring back the one thing he’d lost to fate.

He still had secrets he had to tell Zhang Yixing. He still had other places he wanted to take him to. He still had things he needed to show him. He had friends now, and acquaintances, and employees. But he didn’t have  _him_.

Because Zhang Yixing mattered, but Luhan never had the chance to tell him how much. And neither did Min Seok. Or Mi Lee. Or Zi Tao. But he mattered, and he mattered more than he would ever know.

Luhan smirked when Min Seok showed him a picture of them drinking hot sauce together. Luhan combated him with a photo of them wearing Mickey Mouse hats.

And they laughed, knowing it was only a matter of time before things finally went back to normal.

*******

“Can you pass me a water bottle, please?”

Joon Myun grasped for words. He grasped for gods. Then Luhan gave him a water bottle and he shakily handed it to Kim Jong Dae. He, in return, gave him a brilliant smile and politely said ‘thank you’ before popping the cap open and taking a long swig of the refreshing goodness.

Kim Joon Myun swooned.

*******

“What do you think about me taking a job from one of the founding families in the city?” Yixing sipped on his coffee and looked intently at the woman reading from her book.

“I met the chairman’s mother at the grocery store. She wants to give her youngest grandson to you,” she said, not taking her eyes off the book.

Yixing choked on the liquid, spitting some back into his cup before putting it down and pushing it away. He looked at her, absolutely horrified at the notion. “What does my taking a job have anything to do with their children!?”

“You’re more powerful here then you think,” she drawled. “And the boy’s twenty-three and very handsome. And likes men, though I don’t see why. Useless bunch. If he was a woman, he’d be perfect to bear all your children. But I guess I can do with a dutiful househusband.”

Yixing gawked, and then promptly narrowed his eyes. “So that’s what you do at the market, while I slave over the roof,” he barked scathingly.

“I want a beautiful daughter-in-law who can cook, clean, and rub my aching feet. But since you refuse to give their species a chance, I’ll have to live knowing you can at least find a dutiful househusband.” She still refused to meet his eyes.

“So you’re actively looking!?” He slammed his fists down on the wooden table. “I’m not a child! I’m over thirty years old!”

“And look good, make good money, and visit your old wai po more often than most people,” she clucked back without missing a beat. “All you have to do is find a good husband now, but since you refuse, I will find one for you.”

“Wai po,” Yixing wailed.

“He’s very handsome,” she said again. “Has soft features. Third in line for the company.”

“I’m not looking for a husband!” He flushed. “That’s not even legal here!”

“It is in those Western countries,” she said. “And you young people always leave for long periods of time. It’ll happen one way or another.”

Yixing faceplanted on the wooden table and groaned. The old lady finally closed her book and allowed her gnarly hands to bury themselves in his dark brown hair. She began to massage his scalp, causing him to rid himself of his initial shock and dislike towards her antics. He propped his head on top of his arms and sighed contently as she worked her fingers behind his ears and neck. He began to fall asleep.

“You don’t have to be alone anymore,” she said soothingly. “You can be happy.”

“But I am happy,” insisted. “I’m happy with you. I want to stay and work here. I want to take care of you.”

“You buy me rich clothes and comfortable shoes,” she laughed. “Better than most young people,” she assured. “But you need someone who can take care of you.”

“No,” insisted.

“Yes,” she said. “You need someone who understands. I wouldn’t have mentioned the boy if I didn’t think he could be the one.”

Yixing was wide awake again. He remembered those warm, brown eyes and full lips that found their way onto his forehead, or his neck, or his cheeks. He remembered smooth hands massaging his shoulders after a long day. He remembered falling asleep on a warm chest after movies ended and the sun began to come up.

But those things were in the past. So far back, Yixing thought they could be within reach if he tried grabbing for them.

“Do you want to be happy?” She asked.

He did. He wanted to be happy, but he’d probably never be as happy as he would be with him. And he couldn’t burden another with that fact.

“Yes,” he replied truthfully. “But not with him. He’ll find someone, eventually,” he assured. “I’m old and wrinkly,” he laughed. “And he’s perfect, if what you’re saying holds true.”

“You weren’t this bashful before,” she crowed. “But if you still want to be happy with someone else- tell me.” He nodded lazily before beckoning her to go back to massaging his scalp.

He dreamed of chai.

*******

“The things you’re making us do, Yixing,” Luhan grumbled. “At this rate, Kyu Hyun-nie will never get laid.”

“Do you think he’s still a virgin?” Min Seok pondered. “I don’t think so. He seems too… loose for that.”

“Lies,” Luhan gasped, and punched Min Seok in the shoulder. The shorter man rubbed the sore spot with a frown. “Cho Kyu Hyun is a knight shining armor. He always packs Joon Myun’s lunch whenever he can, and if he fails to do so, he comes by with the food during the coffee break,” Luhan declared. “Perfect man is perfect.”

“Never mind that the bread is always burnt and the noodles perpetually soggy,” Wu Fan drawled.

“And he can never tie a perfect knot on the food wrapping cloth, so the entire arrangement is falling apart as he’s setting it down,” Min Seok added.

Luhan gasped again. “He’s trying his best!”

Wu Fan rolled his eyes. “Tao makes better burnt toast than he does,” he challenged.

Min Seok agreed. “Especially with that weird concoction he calls grape jam.”

“Oh, Mr. Jong Dae, ooooohhh.”

All three men snapped their heads towards the scandalously provocative call. Joon Myun was currently fawning over Jong Dae who effortlessly carried most of their luggage to the conveyor belt. Wu Fan was already rolling up his sleeves, and Luhan readied his fists for a much needed beat down. Min Seok rolled his eyes.

“You know,” he began. Wu Fan made a weird noise in his throat when their normally composed and quiet accountant slipped on a shoelace and went tumbling to the floor. And- le gasp- Jong Dae made it in time to help him tie his shoelaces and haul him up.

“Son of a-”

“Kyu Hyun will not stand fo-”

Min Seok interrupted them both with a whistle. They snapped their heads towards him as if he’d ruined lives with his terribly fluffy cheeks.

“I support Joon Myun’s quests to acquire Jong Dae’s heart,” he teased. Wu Fan gawked while Luhan’s gasps became so frequent that his voice began to crack.

“Betrayer!” Luhan squeaked.

“You’d allow that filth to taint poor Joon Myun’s innocence?” Wu Fan accused. “And I thought he told him he was straight!”

He shrugged and pointed at Joon Myun who dutifully tailed behind Jong Dae as if he were in lo-

“ _Flight 398, boarding now. I repeat, flight 398, boarding now.”_

“I will not stand for this blatant disregard of Kyu Hyun-nie’s feelings,” Luhan gritted through his teeth.

“Your brother’s going down, Min Seok,” Wu Fan growled.

But then a wild girl appeared and pointed at the puffy cheeked man who was laughing away with his brother and urging the perpetually smiling accountant to get closer to him.

And they dashed, papers and tickets in hand, as they ran to rushed to catch up to their friends.

*******

“Let’s go into the city,” Yixing declared.

The old woman blinked from her chair. “But Cary Grant is right here.”

“Cary Grant isn’t nearly as handsome as Chen Kun,” he scoffed. “Come  _on_.”

The old lady huffed and shoved her carrots into his hands before going off to get dressed. “I’ll call that good boy to come along,” she cawed from her room.

“I told you I prefer being single!” He replied furiously.

“You need a husband.” She crowed back.

“No,  _you_  need a husband!” He flushed and tapped his foot with vigor.

“You sound desperate,” she crowed.

“I’m not!” And he left, slamming the door shut behind him after flinging the carrots onto the table.

The old lady cackled.

*******

“Are you sure this is it?” Wu Fan grumbled, swatting the flies away.

Luhan crinkled his nose. “Baozi, are we there yet?”

Min Seok didn’t seem to notice. He pointed out flowers and different roads as they continued on towards some place Wu Fan and Luhan were beginning to become highly skeptical of.

Worse- Joon Myun hadn’t stopped swooning the entire way.

“At this rate, he’ll commit the L-word,” Wu Fan babbled worriedly. “This cannot be. I cannot allow that to happen to him. Anything but that. And with  _him?_  Jesus Christ, no.”

“How the hell did Kyu Hun-nie even let him out without a bodyguard?” Luhan gawked. “This is beyond blasphemous. We’re going to have to give them both a firm talking to.”

Wu Fan glared daggers at Jong Dae. He responded by helping Joon Myun over the dirt and mud. Min Seok continued to chat about the fauna.

“Are you ready?” Wu Fan asked.

Luhan scoffed. “Of course. We’re christening this place with our love before the night runs out.”

Wu Fan nodded. “Don’t screw it up, OK? I heard Min Seok say th-”

“He’s not weak,” Luhan cut in. “But he’s vengeful when he wants to be.” He let out a dry chuckle. “Look at me. I left behind a perfectly good cafe to hobble into the countryside to reclaim my lost love.  _I_  should be the knight in shining armor.”

Wu Fan smiled softly. “You’re trying,” he encouraged. “That’s good. You’ve got the card, right?”

Luhan patted his chest. “As close to my heart as it can get.”

“Let’s bring him back, OK?”

Luhan nodded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Oh, Mr. Jong Dae, ooooohhh.”

Two heads snapped towards Joon Myun who’d magically tripped but was caught deftly by the younger Korean.

The young Korean who’d caught him rather fashionably.

With his arms around Joon Myun’s hips.

And a bright smile playing on his thin lips.

“KIM MIN SEOK!” Luhan and Wu Fan roared in unison.

And Min Seok cackled.

*******

“You… you actually invited him.” Yixing’s eyes glistened in awe at the utter cruelty his grandmother was capable of.

“He had the night off,” she said innocently. She shuffled in front of Yixing, pulling him along. “Come along, now. I need you to meet your future wif- uh. Husband. Future husband, but with those features, he can certainly pull of…”

Yixing stopped listening and focused on a way out.

*******

“You called yourself a demon, Tao!”

“But I  _am_  a demon,” he whined. “A panda demon. An awesome panda demon with sexy legs and sexier eyes.” He flashed her a grin.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head disgustingly. “You’re an evil man.”

He continued to smirk, handing her a plate of cookies. “That I am.”

“What does Min Seok see in you?” She pondered out loud.

“The world,” he declared.

“More like the Underworld,” she snorted.

Tao gave her a nasty look. She threw him another dirty look in response. After ten minutes of silent treatment from both sides, they burst into laughter.   
  
“I hope things are going well,” she sighed.

Tao waved away her insecurities with a dismissive hand. “This is Min Seok we’re talking about. It’s a done deal.”

She smiled wearily, and they went back to their tea and snacks. But not before he placed a hand over hers and gave her another dashing smile.

*******

“Which one is supposed to be the demon?” His grandmother asked.

“The one with th-”

“Why is she such a clingy wife?” The old lady huffed. “She should be strong enough to keep him in line.”

“Yes, bu-”

“And why is she changing skins again? What kind of lady demon is she? The ones that used to scare the goats away in my village were boys and prettier than her by a thousand fold.”

“But sh-”

“She needs a mother,” the old lady scoffed. “And his wife needs to beat him into submission. Look at him fawning over other women instead of her.”

Yixing didn’t bother trying again.

“There’s more to love than just possession,” the young man known as Henry said softly to the older lady.

Yixing’s grandmother gave the younger man a wrinkled smile. “You’re so smart,” she cooed. The young man chuckled at the compliment.

Yixing’s wasn’t much of a religious figure, but he suddenly thought to need to pray to the cinema gods to get him out of this mess.

*******

“Are you sure this isn’t breaking and entering?” Luhan asked.

Min Seok waved his hand dismissively. “Wai po gave me the keys last time we visited. She even has rooms ready in case we bring friends.”

“Did you?” Wu Fan asked curiously.

Min Seok shook his head. “This is the first time there will be more than five people in this house. His parents came down sometimes, so it would be us five with food and the television running.”

“Now it’s going to be seven.” Luhan counted.

“Six if Yixing doesn’t die of cardiac arrest,” Jong Dae drawled.

Needless to say, many a things were tossed Jong Dae’s way. Joon Myun opted out, of course. Because he was lovely that way.

*******

“I don’t understand why she didn’t just beat him,” the old lady huffed. “Would have saved the entire film, I tell you.”

Yixing kind of agreed and led the woman towards the car while Henry followed quietly . “But it was fun, right?” Yixing asked.

She didn’t answer. Instead, she shoved him in the stomach, setting off a stream of laughter from Henry.

“Not funny,” he coughed. “Are you trying to kill me, old lady?” He whined.

She kicked him in the shin this time and had him yelping and jumping on one foot while she latched onto Henry.

“Let’s go visit your grandmother,” she beamed. “I haven’t seen her since we met at the grocery mart.”

“That was three days ago,” Yixing grumbled.

“It’s late,” Henry soothed. “But tomorrow, if you’d like. I’ll come by.”

“No need,” she waved. “Yixing will take me.”

“Yixing will be fixing your roof, not chauffeuring you around town,” Yixing snapped.

“Yixing will take me,” she repeated.

“No I won’t!”

And by the time they shuffled into the car, Yixing found himself driving towards the Lau residence while the old lady cooed, cackled, and constantly rubbed Henry’s soft cheeks.

*******

“Are you sure we’re not in the wrong house?” Joon Myun asked as he swept the floor.

“We’re not,” Min Seok said. “I think they’re either visiting Yixing’s parents, or out in the city. Though, it’s getting late.” He worriedly watched the clock. “We didn’t usually stay out this long.”

Wu Fan stirred the pot. “Nothing better than a late dinner,” he stated. “They’ll be back.”

“You have that card ready, hyung?” Joon Myun peered over Wu Fan’s shoulder. Luhan stood in front of the mirror and recited wonderful words of love and rainbows. Jong Dae poked his head in to watch.

“You’re all crazy. The lot of you.”

“I’m having a silent urge to throw this hot pot of boiling soup at your brother’s face, Min Seok,” Wu Fan said a little too excitedly.

Joon Myun sniffled, and heads snapped- even Luhan’s.

“Was it something I said, Joon Myun-sshi?” Jong Dae asked, blinking confusedly.

And Joon Myun swooned.

“Definitely killing your brother before the week is up,” Wu Fan said brightly.

Min Seok rolled his eyes. “Don’t hate. Kim men have fabulous charm.”

Joon Myun, the never clumsy and always prim accountant, dropped his broom accidentally, though the men around him were beginning to believe that these accidents weren’t  _really_  accidents.

And Jong Dae picked it up, being the gentleman that he was, and began to sweep the rest of the floor after telling Joon Myun to take a break.

And Joon Myun swooned yet again.

Wu Fan and Luhan gawked.

“Swag,” Min Seok said casually. “Pure and utter swag.”

*******

“You’ve ruined me,” he said with awe.

“I’ve acquired a wif- uh, husband. Yes. I’ve acquired a husband for you.”

“You’ve acquired a man willing to massage your feet,” he said scathingly.

“And what wonderful hands that boy has,” she said dreamily. “Perfect child.”

“I can’t believe you’ve replaced me,” he sniffed.

“That’s what you get for not bringing a suitable spouse home at thirty-one,” she clipped. “How dare you leave this poor old lady without a person to dote on.”

Yixing wanted to say that he always brought Min Seok, but she knew as well as he did that the Korean man was a closed chapter in their lives. No doubt the man would visit her eventually, but without Yixing. Because even though they’d ended thi-

“WAI PO!” A voice as familiar as the air he breathed.

“MIN SEOK!” It was well past midnight and his grandmother still had enough fuel to run around the house and then some.

And Yixing stopped as the puffy cheeked man swung the old lady around in his arms as the others looked about hesitantly. He spotted familiar faces and even more familiar expressions.

And then he spotted him, which then prompted him to turn on his heel and shuffle away quickly.

*******

“Wait, what the-”

“Let him go,” Jong Dae advised. “If you want this to work, you have to give him time.”

For once, the newcomer made sense. But then again, they all silently knew that he was right from the beginning.

“Let’s go inside,” Wu Fan tried.

But Luhan couldn’t take his eyes off the figure who didn’t even stick around to say hello.

*******

The old lady massaged Luhan’s scalp as they sat around her in the den. Min Seok poured them all cups of tea.

“He didn’t tell me you were this handsome,” she sighed. “And I shouldn’t be coddling you. You’ve hurt my boy very much.”

“I did,” he said absently. “I hurt him a lot, didn’t I?”

“Not as much as Min Seok,” she accused. “You, boy.” She pointed a gnarly figure at a cowering Min Seok. “I’m going to twist your ear until you cry.”

“Scary halmoni,” Joon Myun shuddered.

“Actually reminds me of Yixing,” Wu Fan said out loud.

“He’s out by the river,” she sighed. “And it’s getting dark.”

“He can find his way back,” Min Seok said. “We can wait for him.”

She nodded and continued threading her fingers through Luhan’s hair as he drifted off to sleep. Soon, they all retired.

And Luhan, unknowingly, was tucked into Yixing’s bed at the request of the old lady.

*******

Yixing thought about all the things he wanted to say.

 _I love you._  Definitely the first.

 _I hate you._  A close second.

 _Stay with me, please._  Third left champion.

Yet he knew the difference between words he wanted to say, and words he was meant to say. And Yixing knew better than anyone that none of the words he wanted to say would have any affect on the man who’d traveled to find him in the middle of the countryside bordering a muggy lake and a city full of spice-lovers and filthy rich families.

Yet those soft eyes told him to say otherwise. They told him to give up his strong front, and melt under his touch. They told him to give in to his weaknesses and tell Min Seok how sorry he was and that it hurt not having someone around to help him entertain his grandmother. Worse- he wanted to tell the others that he was sorry for dragging them all the way into the land of flies and spicy duck and home brewed beer. So much to tell, so little time.

He spent the night throwing rocks and pebbles into the water. He spotted raucous teens and their haughty attitudes take over a portion of the riverside. A few even told him to buzz off, but one quick jab to the stomach of one of the more rebellious kids, and he was free to do as he pleased. And so he threw rocks and pebbles and sticks and dirt. Eventually he was offered beer. He declined. Someone had the sense to offer him water, and he thanked them. So he stood, and raged, and tossed, and heaved while a string of little people watched in awe.

He came him with raw fingers. He was lucky for them not to be bleeding, but they were bruised nonetheless. He softly clicked the door behind him, and was glad to see the den was devoid of human beings. But the welcome mat housed one too many pairs of shoes, so he knew they were here and that it wasn’t a dream. And so the ache in his chest was real.

He walked up the stairs with careful steps and peeked into rooms, one by one. He spotted Joon Myun snoring in one, wedged between a towering Wu Fan and a lithe Jong Dae.

Jong Dae. Someone had the nerve to bring him along. Yixing counted his prayers and hoped one of them would reap him good fruit.

He moved on and saw Min Seok slumbering in his token room, and then he passed his grandmother’s room. Then he came to his room. He was glad half of it was empty, so he quickly went in and closed the door behind him.

Only to then look and realize there was a lump on the other side. A lump that looked very human and seemed to breathing like one.

Yixing pattered over to the side to see who he feared it would be. And it  _was_ him. Him in all of his doe-faced glory and lovely cheeks and full lips. Him with his soft, sleepy smile and kind features. Yixing found himself sitting on both his knees. Then he placed his hands on the bed and propped his chin on top of them, staring at the figure who slept with his hands underneath his head and his knees brought close to his chest.

Yixing stared at long, full lashes lying restfully on full cheeks and thought about the countless times he’d caressed the tufts of skin and kissed those eyelids before drifting off to sleep. He thought about all the times he’d taken one of those veiny hands and led him to their bedroom before lying on their mattress and kissing the skin hidden beneath the shirts and trousers.

And then he recalled the way the man in front of his returned the favor by kissing every finger, by touching every strand of hair, and by telling him that he was the only one for him.

But that seemed like a long time ago. And Yixing had learned his lesson. You couldn’t have what was never truly yours to begin with, he mused. And so he got up to leave.

“Yixing?”

He thought, later on, that maybe he should have ignored the call. He’d ignore it and let his grandmother bid the visitors farewell as he made preparations to go visit the Lau residence and accept their offer at their company. And he’d make calls to prepare a gift basket for Henry, and formally take him out on a date, because he was a sweet guy and sweetness didn’t come easily into Yixing’s life. Unless it involved cake and pastries, of course. And his old lady was happy, and since she was better at these things than he was, why disregard her opinion so hastily?

Yixing should have ignored the call. Had he, then his future would have been set. He’d be in Changsha for the rest of his life. He’d build an extra compound in the already-to-big-of-a-house, and he’d fit his grandmother, and Henry’s grandmother, his parents, and then himself and Henry into the somewhat-mansion he had in mind. Things would change. Yixing would gain a new family, and he’d finally have someone who’d understand. Someone who he didn’t have to steal from another. Someone who was willing to be his. And he’d be perfectly content.

He should have ignored the call. But he didn’t.

He turned around to see large, wet eyes peer at him sadly from the bed. And Yixing, his chest weak and hands beaten, went over to sit down next to him.

Because no matter how hard he tried- he’d never be able to fully ignore this man.

_You’re beautiful, you know that?_

This man had called him beautiful.

_Chai with a dash of cinnamon and a teaspoon of honey, beautiful._

To this man, he had been beautiful. This man with the wide amber eyes, and soft lips- this man had once loved him.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, attempting to shove the past from his mind.

Luhan looked dumbfounded at the question, but nodded. “As well as can be,” he replied hastily. He gave Yixing a long look. “But you didn’t sleep at all.”

He didn’t bother lying. “I didn’t.” He shrugged. “I made new friends.”

Luhan let out a small chuckle. “That’s nice.”

They sat in silence. Luhan rose from his position and sat next to Yixing at arm’s length. They watched as the sunlight streamed through the curtains and bathed them in eery, warm light.

“You should sleep,” Luhan told him.

“I can’t,” he said honestly. “I’ll probably knock out in the afternoon. As per usual.”

As per usual.

More time passed, and soon shuffling could be heard outside the the closed door. Yixing heard Min Seok call out to Wu Fan, and Joon Myun’s heightened whimpers, and the unfamiliar yet familiar lull of Jong Dae’s words. Jong Dae, whom he never really hated. Jong Dae, whom he envied. Jong Dae, who was currently running around his grandmother’s house and doing  _his_ chores.

He chuckled at the irony of it all. And that chuckle brought the old Luhan back. The Luhan he’d fallen in love with.

*******

“I had a card written and everything,” Luhan began, laughing dryly at his own childishness. “Joon Myun and Wu Fan helped me write it. Wu Fan even had samples prepared. Apparently, Tao-Tao’s a bigger romantic than we ever assumed, and he’s been feeding Wu Fan with letters of longing, and love, and a bunch of other sappy stuff for months now. And Wu Fan started keeping them all after their first and only break-up. And I thought- I’ve never written you anything like that. I guess I didn’t have to. I just said it, and you took it with a stride. We both have sharp memories. Who needs papers when you have a brain?”

He laughed at his own crappy joke while Yixing creased his lips again. He peered at the perpetually chapped lips. Lips he longed to kiss and whisper sweet nothings to.

“But then you wrote a letter for me.” He found himself smiling goofily at the script he’d burned at the stove. The same letter he swore he’d never speak of. But Luhan couldn’t lie- not when he’d come this far. “I read that letter quietly at first. Then out loud. Then I started yelling each word and saw myself memorizing every stroke of the letters after I realized I’d already memorized the words. And I realized that you’d taken the time to write it for me, so I burned it, because I knew it was the reason why I never wrote anything for you. Because had I, then I would be giving you a chance at leaving me with words on a piece of paper instead of a goodbye face-to-face.”

Luhan didn’t usually cry, but now he was. He hadn’t even cried the day his parents threw him out on the streets and denied his sister the chance to say goodbye to him. But he was crying now, and he was smiling and staring at the light that streamed through the curtains and shed an unearthly glow over them.

“But you knew from the very beginning. If you’d said goodbye in front of me, I’d have held on to you and never let go. Because I was weak and losing things was something I couldn’t bear. So you wrote it down. You wrote it all down and I had to read it, and remember it, and I wish I hadn’t because it would have all been so much easier if I could live knowing you were on an extended vacation instead of a permanent leave. Then I’d wait. I’d wait, and probably die waiting for the rest of my life, thinking you’d come back to me one day. But after I finished reading, I realized you weren’t. And it was because of me. Because of what I’d said. I guess our memories are so sharp that only a few words were enough to trigger a reaction. Maybe if I’d written them down, you’d toss the paper in the garbage before ignoring me for a few days and then kissing me the next week. But I told you… and you listened.”

“You were the first one to tell me the truth,” Luhan heard the younger man say. “I don’t blame you for telling me what you did. I don’t hate you, Luhan,” he said softly. “I never will.”

“But you should,” he found himself insisting. He turned towards the man who was blinking at the carpet below. He looked different this way. He hadn’t snapped once, hadn’t bitten back with harsh words. And that pained Luhan.

“You should hit me,” he tried. “Clock me square in the jaw. I think it’s time I feel Zi Tao’s pain.” He laughed again at his own joke, attempting to bring a smile upon the latter’s lips.

But Yixing didn’t budge, nor did he smile. Instead, his weary eyes looked away.

“Then scream at me,” he persisted. “Tell me how bad of a boyfriend I am, and how you’re better off with some hooker than with me.” Tears spilled from his eyes again and he found shaky hands grasp one of Yixing’s dirtied and bruised ones. He brought the fingers to his cheek.

“Tell me you meant what you said,” he found himself pleading. “Tell me you still love me.”

*******

“Do you think he still loves him?” Wu Fan asked. “Do you, Min Seok?”

Min Seok, knowing from experience, just sighed. “I don’t know,” he said truthfully.

Joon Myun morosely twirled a flower in between his fingers while Jong Dae placed a comforting hand on Min Seok’s shoulder.

Wu Fan gazed at the morning sky and wondered.

*******

“I love you,” Yixing heard himself say.

That seemed to break Luhan, and he broke down into sobs, clutching onto his hand for dear life.

And Yixing was just as weak as he was, so he pulled him close to his chest. He felt the front of his chest begin to feel wet with Luhan’s tears, and he began to desperately seek for words that would soothe the shaking man.

And then he found himself weeping, but it was of the sudden kind. He didn’t know he was crying until his tears plopped gently against Luhan’s shoulder. He nuzzled the heaving figure close to himself, and remembered all the nights they’d spent telling each other of their pasts. He remembered punching Luhan in the arm, and telling him to shut up, and demanding he give him another footrub and other types of nonsense only fully grown men would partake in.

He rocked the man in his arms until he found himself beginning to fall asleep, remembering all the times he had before.

*******

When Yixing woke up, he was alone.

He thought maybe it was all a dream. Perhaps it was a Tuesday, he thought while rubbing his eyes. Maybe he _had_  drunk with his grandmother when they were at the Lau residence. Perhaps Henry had helped him back and was waiting for him downstairs. He really should wash up and get dressed. And maybe put on some cologne before heading down. He had to dress to impress.

But then he caught glimpse of a plain, white card lying on the bedside table, and he knew instantly that Henry wasn’t waiting for him downstairs. It was _him_.

He opened the fold and began to read.

*******

“My turn?” Min Seok asked shyly.

Yixing nodded and they sat down at the empty table.

“We’re still working it out,” Yixing began. “There’s… a lot to work out.”

“But you love each other,” Min Seok stated. “As long as that’s agreed on, then you can fix it. Go back to the start if you have to.”

Yixing smiled. A real smile. One that reminded Min Seok of when they were younger.

“So,” Yixing began. “Your turn.”

“My turn,” he shuffled hastily. “Uh…”

“It’s forgiven,” Yixing finished. He smiled.

And had this been a petty war over matching vests for a company outing, Min Seok would have nodded and called it a day. But it wasn’t. This was real.

“No,” he began smoothly. “Not until I finish.” Yixing looked taken aback, but gestured for him to continue. Min Seok took a deep breath. “I was an asshole.”

Yixing bit his bottom lip.

“I was horrible to you after the fight.”

The latter didn’t deny it.

“And I deserve whatever it is you have in store for me,” he said truthfully.

“What if I just want to forgive you?” Yixing asked. “What if I’m not mad?”

“I didn’t think you’d be,” he smiled. But he faltered and then frowned. “But I hurt you. You can’t deny that.”

Yixing didn’t.

“I want us to be a family again,” he said honestly. “All of us- if you want to. I’m not going to push you, Yixing-ah. I shouldn’t have expected you to take that kind of humiliation silently. I should have expected you to retaliate. I should have comforted you afterwards, but I didn’t. I wronged you more than I’ve wronged anyone else my entire life. If I owe anyone an apology for my actions, then it’s you.”

“I forgive you, hyung.”

And that’s when Min Seok broke.

*******

“They call themselves men?” The old lady huffed, judging the formerly sobbing Luhan and the currently wailing Min Seok who was hugging the living breath out of her grandson. Jong Dae poured her another cup of tea as she sighed. “All they do is cry.”

“Real men cry,” Jong Dae tried.

“No,” she stated. “Real men don’t cry- they endure.” She peered at the young man who twirled his hair and played with the wildflowers. Joon Myun’s smile lingered, like it always did. Jong Dae looked for a few seconds before turning back to the halmoni with the wrinkled hand and the sad smile.

“Real men learn how to breathe after tragedy,” she said, staring at Joon Myun’s quiet figure. “They learn to live- like him.”

*******

“Let’s make an agreement,” Yixing said. Jong Dae wasn’t even able to open his mouth. “He’s my brother, and he’s your brother. So we’ll have to share. You don’t get in my way, and I won’t get in yours. Some nights, we’ll share. We’ll be civil towards each other, and maybe one day, we’ll forgive each other. Deal?”

“Thank you.” Jong Dae didn’t look at him, but instead at the dipping sun.

“Don’t,” Yixing told him.

“But I am,” Jong Dae said.

They sat silently for a while.

“I’m sorry.” Yixing said. “For everything.”

“Wasn’t as bad as my mistakes,” Jong Dae said matter-of-factly.

Yixing sneered, returning to his normal state. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Jong Dae threw him a nasty look in response, and they both went back to looking at the dipping sun.

The agreement was sealed.

*******

The next morning, all hell broke loose.

“Leave him,” the old woman insisted.

The men gawked at each other while Luhan gasped behind Yixing.

“We’re in love, wai po, I can’t just leave him,” he flushed.

“No,” she croaked. “Not good husband material. Too soft. Cries too much. I like Henry better.”

“Who the hell is Henry?” That was Wu Fan. “Ow!” That was Wu Fan getting viciously punched in the arm by Min Seok.

“Wai po!” Yixing wailed.

“Wai po, don’t tell me you found him a suitor.” Min Seok took deep breaths.

“I did, and I regret nothing,” the old woman huffed. “He’s coming for lunch,” she added cheekily.

“Not if I call in a cab and get us the hell out of here and back to the airport before noon,” Jong Dae claimed, whipping his phone out.

Min Seok glared daggers at his younger brother and turned back to the old lady. “Wae, wai po? Wae would you do that? I called and specifically told you he was already in love with someone else over a month and a half ago!”

“And he didn’t bring him with him,” she countered. She looked at a hyperventilating Luhan in the background. “And he looks like a girl. And those wretched glasses. I found a good Changsha prince for my Xing-xing. A good Changsha prince who can cook, clean, and do my accounts.”

“I can cook,” Luhan squeaked.

“He can cook,” Yixing agreed vehemently.

“Henry is perfect. He’s coming for lunch. Go clean yourselves up and help me prepare the table, you useless crooks. The only sensible one is that wonderful Korean boy.”

They snapped their heads towards Joon Myun who silently and contently went about his business stirring the pot and giving Jong Dae quick glances.

Min Seok gasped. “Wai po, not him t-”

“I have a wonderful husband in mind for him,” she went on, completely ignoring their protests. “I heard Hengeng’s back from America, so I will definitely send him word…”

They’d stopped listening by then. Wu Fan pulled at Min Seok’s sleeve. “Is she a life ruiner?”

“Yes,” Min Seok croaked.

“Very yes,” Yixing breathed shakily as Luhan held on to him for dear life.

“This is so not going to end well,” Jong Dae finished.

And things were thrown at the newcomer again.

*******

Much to everyone’s chagrin but the grandmother’s, Henry was a wonderful guest. He helped pass out the food, enjoyed the meal, and helped clean up afterwards. Luhan, being the competitve bastard that he was, did the same things. And he did it with his haughty smile and his hipster glasses.

But in the end, it was all for naught, since Henry was smart. Smarter than most, and he’d understood the second he walked in.

“It was nice meeting you.”

And Luhan, admitting a formidable foe when he met one, shook hands and nodded firmly. Then the figure left, and the grandmother sighed and talked about how Henry could do this and that and how Yixing would never want for anything if he’d just agree to leave Luhan.

But he wouldn’t, and she gave up and went inside. Nighttime rolled around, and Yixing and the rest held on to the old woman as she sobbed into Yixing’s chest and demanded he bring Mi Lee sometime. And then they took the cab and left for good, waving as the old woman waved from behind.

And in the end, all did end well.

*******

“That didn’t take as long as expected,” Tao drawled, twirling his straw in his glass. “Joon Myun,” he clipped. “Tell me. Did they once ever mention me?”

Joon Myun shook his head. “Not once,” he said truthfully.

Tao twitched. “I guess he’s not getting laid tonight either. “

“He as in Wu Fan?” Joon Myun asked.

Tao nodded. “As in Wu Fan.”

*******

“… are you telling me that you’re planning on boning me behind this very counter?” Yixing clarified.

Luhan smiled and clapped his hands excitedly.

Yixing slowly stepped back. “I’m going to go back to work now and make up for weeks worth of credit reports. And then I’m going to come back to pick you up. If you still have this disgusting idea that I’m going to sleep with you behind this very counter, then I will leave you and sleep in my office. If you recover from whatever brand of cinnamon you decided to smoke this morning, then I will forgive you and allow you to make love to me tonight. On a bed. In our home. Like normal people.”

Luhan was smart enough not to retaliate, and Yixing left with a judgmental look still gracing his features.

*******

Jong Dae sipped his tea amiably. “Nope,” he said again, this time a bit too cheerily.

“But why the hell not!?” Tao was beyond exasperated. He was livid now.

“Because I already have a job, man.” Jong Dae chuckled.

“But you’re brilliant,” he whined. “I did a full report on you. You work on the third floor of the new scraper in Seoul, and your mother’s the chairwoman, and she’s ruthless, but you’re smart, but in a street-smart kind of way, but smart nonetheless. And you’re  _hot_.”

“Why is it that every one of hyung’s friends are gay,” Jong Dae thought out loud. He clucked his tongue. “Anywho, I’ll have to decline.”

Tao flushed angrily. “No one denies Huang Zi Tao,” he said with a deadly touch.

Min Seok snorted from two tables away. “It runs in the family,” he whistled loud enough for Tao to hear. Jong Dae was confused at whatever inside joke it was that riled the CEO up even more, but he shrugged and chuckled along.

And Tao flipped tables.

*******

“Tao made my kids cry.”

Min Seok cowered. “Does that mean I’m sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week?” He asked mournfully.

“That’s exactly what it means,” she clucked before shutting the door in his face.

And Min Seok wailed.

*******

“Tao hasn’t touched me yet and we came back five days ago,” Wu Fan said with amazement.

“You’re not getting laid either?” Min Seok asked in awe. Wu Fan nodded.

“I’m getting some eve-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Min Seok snapped. “We sacrificed our sexy times so you could get yours back.”

“Have some respect,” Wu Fan growled.

Joon Myun sipped on his juice.

“… well. Joon Myun’s not getting laid either, right?” Min Seok peered at the man who began to blush.

He coughed into his fist. “I’m pure.”

“He’s pure,” Wu Fan reveled.

“Pure as snow,” Luhan cooed.

“Seriously, Joon Myun,” Min Seok said. He brought his chair closer to the younger man. “You’re not… in love with anyone, right?”

Suddenly, everyone at the table was more than interested. Wu Fan looked like life had betrayed him. “You are, aren’t you?” He accused.

Luhan told his beating heart to still. “Kyu Hyun-nie’s heart will be shattered into smithereens.” He looked at Min Seok with pained eyes. “It’s all your fault.”

Min Seok ignored the other two. “Tell me, Joon Myun-ah,” he urged. “Who do yo-”

“Hyung!” Jong Dae waved at the men at the table, and almost instantly, Joon Myun began to blush and fiddle with his fingers and straw. He grew warm. The other men widened their eyes as Jong Dae grabbed a chair and pulled it between Joon Myun and Luhan. Joon Myun visibly got redder. His hands moved shiftily.

“Hi, everyone.” He said warmly. He turned to Joon Myun and gave him his own, personal, million dollar smile. “Hello, Joon Myun.”

And Joon Myun melted. They all saw it. All except Jong Dae, of course.

“Dear lord god have mercy,” Wu Fan breathed.

“ _No,”_  Min Seok insisted.

“Wae, Shisus, wae?” Luhan violently sobbed.

“JOON MYUN, DARLING, I’M BA—”

Cho Kyu Hyun had decided coffee break would be the perfect time to bring along his perfectly (terribly) made noodles (wheat) for his beloved Joon Myun. He couldn’t this morning because of an early meeting. But Tao, being the wonderful rival and friend that he was, told him that Joon Myun was on his coffee break as usual and that he needed to hurry up and get off the phone because he had marketing strategies to go over. He happily hung up the phone and trekked the fourteen blocks across their district before he reached the familiar cafe and its familiar people. And he was beaming.

But then he broke. Almost instantly, at that, when he saw how red and completely in love Joon Myun looked as he stared at Jong Dae. Of course, Cho Kyu Hyun hadn’t a clue that this man’s name was Jong Dae, and that this man was straight, and that this man was just too amicable for his own good. All he knew was that his heart had just broken, and that Luhan hyung was looking at him absolutely horrified while Min Seok hyung grasped as straws. Wu Fan was done and gone. He couldn’t live under these conditions. His head was buried in his arms.

Kyu Hyun placed the cloth wrapped food on an empty table and turned on his heel. Joon Myun hadn’t noticed him despite his heartful screech. Luhan stumbled after him, while Min Seok shoved Wu Fan awake and enlisted his help in catching the runaway prince.

Min Seok looked at Jong Dae, who blinked in confusion. And Joon Myun was red, and swooning, and so helplessly in love that Min Seok wished Jong Dae was still the douchebag that he was when they were children.

His phone rang, and he gasped. Then he ran out. Jong Dae and Joon Myun sat alone at the table, and after a while, Joon Myun began to feel woozy from all the emotions and practically fainted. Jong Dae, being a changed man and a geninely good person, ended up driving the man to his apartment and went as far as to make sure he was tucked in before leaving the place as quietly as he could.

He blinked in confusion as he found himself, alone, at the cafe again. He wondered out loud.

“Was it something I said?”

*******

“Wait, why are you sad again?” Yixing scratched his head.

“Hearts were broken, Yixing.” Luhan shook his head morosely.

“Uh… ok.” He pulled the taller man close and let him loll his head on his stomach.

“I love you,” Luhan said absently after a few minutes.

“I would hope so,” the latter clipped.

“No, really,” Luhan insisted.

“I know, dumbass.” Yixing thwacked him on the head. “… are you sad now?”

Luhan grinned. “No. I’m not sad when you’re around.”

“Good,” Yixing grumbled. “My stomach hurts because of your heavy head now.”

“I can make some other things hurt… in a good way,” Luhan teased.

Yixing pinched Luhan’s bum, and before he knew it, they were back to making love like long lost lovers.

It was something Luhan didn’t mind at all. And neither did Yixing.


End file.
